


The Many Adventures of Rumple and Belle

by DruidKitty



Series: The Prisoner Trilogy [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice(from wonderland), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidKitty/pseuds/DruidKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free from King Maurice, Rumplestiltskin and Belle set out to find Bae. As they travel to many different worlds, they learn more about life, love, family, & each other. Will have many crossovers/OUAT characters including Wonderland, Oz, Dr. Who, Neverland, ld w/out color, etc. Rumbelle AU, sequel to The Prisoner/ part 2/3 but can stand alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. I do not own Lion King.

Belle could tell now that Rumplestiltskin was free, a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His personality was more the teasing Rum she had a few glimpses of in the castle, rather than the depressed, and despairing one. She was happier too. She constantly laughed at his antics: the way he always talked with his hands, how he would dance or speak in a sing-songy voice when something pleased him greatly. She didn't think it possible, but she was falling more in love with him.

Still there was this dark side to him she rarely saw when they were in the castle. It was a side she had known was there, the side he had told her about several times, but she had never seen it until he had been freed. She knew it was a part of him, and most likely it would always be a part of him, but didn't love him any less for it. Now that they were together she could see he was at least trying to be a better person, and for that she was grateful.

Rumplestiltskin spent every day in denial. He couldn't believe he had such a beautiful woman who truly loved him and wanted to be with him, much less marry him. He learned more about Belle during the passing days. She was incredibly curious, but he had never realized how clumsy she was. He couldn't help but laugh, as she would find some way to cause utter chaos by tripping and dropping or knocking something over.

There would be times that Belle's clumsiness would become rather inconvenient, like when they were in the market to buy some fresh food and she managed to knock over almost an entire cart of vegetables. If it had been him, he would have just spit on the clerk and told him to keep his goods where no one would run into them, but not his Belle. She made absolutely no sense to him. Rumplestiltskin would watch her closely as she would apologize over and over again to the clerk and promptly help him clean it up, paying him for any damage she had caused. She cared way too much for others when Rum couldn't give a damn. Yet, he wouldn't change anything about her. He loved her and he could feel that love growing everyday.

After asking her to marry him, he used some of the gold thread to fashion a ring. Belle insisted she didn't need one, but Rumplestiltskin wouldn't have it. Still she loved the ring he created for her. It was more special than any ring he could have bought for her. Besides the magic needed to turn the straw into gold, he didn't use any magic to weave it. He was quite the craftsman. It was a very simple ring. Several strands of gold were braided into a band, with the shape of a rose forming the top. She wore it proudly.

As they traveled, Rumplestiltskin would search for information that could lead him to his son, but he had little luck. They stayed on the down low for a while after leaving King Maurice's kingdom. Word spread quickly that Maurice no longer had control of the Dark One; that Rumplestiltskin was once again in control of his own fate. Eventually the cries for help resumed, but as much as Rumplestiltskin wanted to start making deals again, now was not the time. He knew King Maurice would be searching for both him and Belle. The king would do anything to get his daughter back from the hands of a monster.

King Maurice's search was confirmed one day when they were passing through a little town a good distance from the kingdom of Avonlea. It was a quiet village full of little people who kept to themselves. Rumplestiltskin always wore a worn light brown wool cloak to blend in. He did not want to unintentionally be recognized by anyone. The only cloak Belle had was her green and gold one received as a gift from her father on her twenty-first birthday.

After they left a local restaurant, Rumplestiltskin stopped abruptly causing Belle to crash into him, "Rum…what…" she cried.

He ignored her. His eyes were wide with concern as he looked at what lay before him. Belle glanced around his shoulder to see what he was staring at. Her mouth fell open and she grabbed his arm, "Rum that's me…" her voice was shaky.

There on a street lamp was a newly posted flyer with a drawing of a beautiful woman, obviously Belle. Her father had released wanted posters for her with a pretty hefty reward. The poster failed to mention the Dark One would accompany her, but that didn't surprise neither Belle nor Rumplestiltskin. No one in their right mind would try to take on the Dark One, so if the king had any hopes of someone returning his daughter, he had to leave that bit of information out.

Rumplestiltskin pulled Belle into a nearby ally so no one could hear or see them, "Belle we are pretty far from your kingdom. If word has spread this far there's no telling what lies ahead. Let me see your cloak."

"My cloak…but why?" Belle objected.

"Just hand it here." Rumplestiltskin was growing impatient.

Belle removed her cloak and handed it to him. He held it out and Belle watched as it became covered in purple smoke. When the purple smoke was gone, what was left was an old worn cloak similar to the one Rumplestiltskin had been wearing. She snatched the cloak from his hands angrily, "Rum! What did you do?! You ruined my cloak! Why…"

He cut her off, "No I most certainly did not, I merely disguised it. Your cloak sticks out like a sore thumb. Your father has everyone looking for you, and we must keep a low profile. Anyone who sees you in that will instantly recognize you as a royal."

Belle nodded in understanding, "So it's not permanent?"

"No. I can change it back at anytime."

Belle was relieved. She slipped the cloak back on.

"Your cloak is like mine now. It's enchanted, so as long as you wear it no one but me shall recognize you. However, It's best we avoid others for a while. We shall get some provisions and continue on through the grasslands," Rumplestiltskin said.

Belle nodded and followed him to the market where they purchased mostly food, enough which would last them for several days. As they shopped, they inadvertently heard conversations that pertained to the missing princess. Now that word was out, it was what everyone was talking about.

They decided to avoid the inns until the hype about the missing Belle ceased. Instead they found secluded places to camp out. It was springtime so the weather was much warmer.

Belle lay curled up underneath Rumplestiltskin's arm one evening. The sky was clear, so they both were gazing at the stars just enjoying each other's company. Rumplestiltskin had both hands behind his head and Belle had both of hers on her stomach. "The stars are so beautiful tonight," Belle noted.

"Indeed," Rumplestiltskin replied plainly.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Belle spoke again, "Rum?"

"Hmm?" Rumplestiltskin's voice sounded as if he was beginning to doze off.

"Do you ever wonder what the stars really are?"

"Well if you were to ask the lions they would tell you they are the great kings of the past watching over us."

Belle giggled and sat partway up to look at him, "Now how would I ever talk to a lion?"

"You can't. Even with magic you can't communicate with animals."

"Then how do you know what the lions think?"

"It's just a tale, but I must say, I don't like the thought of a bunch of dead royals watching my every move."

Belle returned back to her original position, "Well, even if it is just a tale, I kinnda like it. It feels good to know there maybe someone there to guide you."

Rumplestiltskin glanced down at Belle and examined her as she continued to watch the stars in awe. Something had been on his mind for a while, and he needed to speak to her about it. He sat up breaking her concentration.

She smiled at him as he took her hand in his, "Belle, you realize I'm not going to be able to give you a proper wedding…and it will be rather hard to find someone willing to marry us."

Belle's smile disappeared, "Because you're the Dark One." It wasn't a question. She knew it was the reason.

Rumplestiltskin nodded.

Belle reached up with one hand to cup his face, "That's ok Rum. I never wanted a big fancy wedding. That's not who I am. As long as it means we can be together, a wedding doesn't matter."

"If we do find someone, most people won't treat out marriage as legitimate."

"We'll know it's real and that's all that counts."

Rumplestiltskin bent down and pressed his lips against Belle's. The kiss was short but sweet.

"I do have one request though," Belle stated.

"Well perhaps we can make a deal…" Rumplestiltskin teased.

She smiled slyly at him, "How about you fulfill my request and I'll marry you?"

"And what does my little dealmaker want?"

She paused, "I would like to find Snow White and have her at our wedding. She's the closest thing to family I have left. Plus, I think she deserves to know I'm all right. With all the rumors floating around, I know she must be worried."

"Very well my dearest. First thing tomorrow we will journey to see your friend Snow," he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

She gazed at him lovingly, "Thank you."

"It's no matter."

Belle pulled him back down for another kiss, "No it is, and it means the world to me. You mean to world to me. I love you."

"I love you too, my Belle."


	2. Chapter 2

Snow had told Belle she was staying with seven dwarfs to the west where the fairy dust mines lay. However, it had been months since Snow had secretly visited Belle in the castle, when she informed her of this. Rumplestiltskin told Belle that Snow probably had moved on. Regina had recently discovered the heart the huntsman gave her was actually a pig's heart, so Regina now knew Snow White was still alive. This was good for Rum and Belle because he knew how much Regina hated Snow. Some of the spotlight would be taken off of them, as Regina would conduct a massive search for the woman.

"It would be foolish for Snow White to stay in one place," Rumplestiltskin reasoned.

Belle held her ground, "Even so, if she's not there, I'm sure we will be able to find information on her whereabouts."

Rumplestiltskin's attempts to convince Belle otherwise were futile. He agreed to go, but on the condition they were to stay away from the mines where the fairies dwelt.

It was a few days journey on foot to the dwarf mines. Rumplestiltskin did not want to magic them there for fear the fairies would learn of his arrival, and he was sure they would do something to thwart him such as capturing Belle and returning her to King Maurice. He would not be going anywhere near there if finding Snow White didn't mean so much to Belle.

"Why do you hate fairies so much?" Belle asked as they were strolling down the pathway.

"Dearest, that is a tale for another day. How 'bout we take a break and eat?" Rumplestiltskin tried to change the subject.

Belle stopped and grasped his arm with both hands, "Rum, please tell me. I'm going to be your wife, I love you, can't I at least know you?" She looked at him hopefully.

He kept his eyes on the ground for several seconds, "The fairies, the Blue Fairy in particular, you may know her as the Reul Ghorm. She's the reason my son is gone."

They started walking again, "What did she do?"

Belle could see the anger slowly rising in Rumplestiltskin's face, "She took him from me. Gave him a magic bean that sent him to another world."

Belle thought for a moment, "So we have to travel to another world to find him."

"That is correct, and believe me, it's not a easy thing to do. I've spent my whole life trying to find a way."

Belle looked at him puzzled, "Why can't we just get another magic bean?"

"They don't exist anymore. The fairy told me the one she gave Bae was the last one. I've searched everywhere for them, and found nothing, but there is a way to get to him, I've just yet to find it."

"It's hard to believe the Reul Ghorm would do something like that. I've always read that fairy magic is good, and that they are trustworthy."

Rumplestiltskin halted, clearly a bit agitated at the notion, "No, Belle, don't ever trust a fairy. They lie, and although they try to disguise their magic as good magic, it's magic nonetheless and a price has to be paid."

"So does that mean you have to pay a price every time you use magic?"

"Yes it does."

"And what does that price usually entail?"

"Oh it can be a variety of things, it's never consistent, but it's never good either. Losing my son was the greatest price I've ever had to pay."

"Well don't worry, we will find him."

"I hope you're right my Belle, I really hope you're right."

Once night fell, the two settled down in the woods and built a small campfire. Belle was exhausted from the walk so she fell asleep quickly. Rumplestiltskin wasn't too far behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well guys, another great day at work. Recovered a lot of diamonds, but it's time to get home to a good cooked meal," said Sleepy to his six companions.

The seven dwarfs gathered there things and set off to go home for the night. As the dwarfs trekked down the path to their home they sang and whistled in unison:

HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO

HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO, HEIGH-HO

IT'S HOME FROM WORK WE GO

Their singing was interrupted, when Doc, who was at the front of the line, stopped short causing all of the dwarfs to slam into one another, knocking a couple of them to the ground.

"Why did you stop Doc?" Happy asked while rubbing his elbow, which he had scraped when he hit the ground.

"Look!" Doc pointed off the pathway where a faint light could be seen in the woods, "There's something over there!"

"That's a bad sign," Bashful stated.

Grumpy scowled, "Mark my words, there's trouble a brewing."

A few of the dwarfs asked the next question at the same time, "What'll we do?"

"Let's sneak up on it!" Dopey exclaimed.

"Yes," Docs voice trembled, "Squeak…I mean sneak up on it." He motioned with his hand, "C'mon men, follow me." All of the dwarfs held their axes at the ready.

As they tiptoed toward the light, an eruption of sneezes were about to radiate from Sneezy, "Ah….ah….ah…." Bashful and Grumpy grabbed him by the mouth to muffle the noise.

"Quiet you fool, do you wanna get us all killed?" Grumpy scolded. Sneezy shook his head no.

Once they got as close to the light without being seen, they hid behind a tree to keep from being spotted. Grumpy peeked around the tree to observe what was there.

The other six dwarfs began barraging him with questions, "What is it Grumpy? Is it a dragon? Does it have horns? Is it breathing fire? Is it drooling?"

"It's sleeping whatever it is, but I'm not sure…I can't…" Grumpy's sentence was cut off when he saw one of the sleeping forms stirring and groaning, "Shh Shh!"

Grumpy watched as what he thought to be a monster sit up and stretch. His eyes widened.

"Well what is it?" Happy asked.

"Why it's a girl." All of the dwarfs relaxed.

The girl glanced over at the tree. Grumpy tried to duck back behind it, but he was sure she saw him.

"Hello?" they heard the girl call out, but they didn't answer her.

"Whata we do?" Bashful questioned.

"Stay still maybe she won't come over here," Grumpy hoped, but he was wrong.

Belle was sure she saw something behind the tree, but she was slightly afraid to check it out. She glanced over at Rumplestiltskin. He was sleeping so peacefully she felt bad waking him for something so silly. 'It's probably nothing, but just in case…' she picked up a stick. She gathered her bravery and approached the tree.

She held the stick up in the air, ready to cause damage if she had to as she circled the tree. When she saw what awaited her she took a swing and took a deep breathe to scream for Rumplestiltskin.

"No wait! We won't hurt you!" screamed Grumpy.

Belle stopped the stick mid-swing, "Wh-why are you spying on us?"

"We weren't spying. These are our woods. We saw a strange light and followed it."

"Oh, I'm sorry we didn't mean to intrude," it was then Belle realized she forgot to put her cloak back on, but the dwarfs didn't seem to know she was wanted. If they did they didn't let on.

"You're mighty pretty," observed Sneezy.

"Yes, beautiful like an angel," Bashful said as his cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, but she's a woman. And I know better than any of ya'll woman can be trouble," Grumpy huffed.

"Please, I'm not trying to cause any trouble," Belle said.

"What's your name?" Grumpy questioned.

"Belle." Belle internally cursed herself for using her real name, but she had a good feeling about these dwarfs.

"Belle, it's nice to meet you. I'm Doc," Doc proceeded to point at each dwarf as he stated their names, "This is Grumpy, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy, Dopey, and Sneezy."

Belle smiled, "Why it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Now tell me Belle, what are you doing in our woods?" Grumpy demanded.

"Well, we are on our way to…" but Belle never got to finish her explanation. Someone approached her from behind, and she could tell by the look on Grumpy's face that he knew who it was.

Grumpy immediately recognized the other person who approached them, "Rumplestiltskin!" Instantly he thought Rumplestiltskin was holding Belle against her will. He held his axe to Rum's throat, "I don't know what you're doing in our woods, but you will not harm this girl!"

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to speak, but Belle gasped and wedged herself between the axe and Rum before he had a chance to do anything drastic, "Oh no, no, I'm not his captive. Don't worry. He would never hurt me."

Grumpy tried to push past Belle, "Yeah, well he's not exactly on my good side. He gave Snow a potion to forget her true love. In the end it took away her love away altogether."

Rumplestiltskin finally spoke for the first time, "She asked me for the potion, I did not force her to drink it."

Grumpy grew angrier, "You mean she made a deal with you…tell me what did you want in return?"

Rumplestiltskin closed the distance between him and Grumpy, obviously unfazed by the axe at his throat. He bore his teeth as he spoke, "Now that's really none of your concern now is it?" He grabbed the axe and ripped it from Grumpy's hands.

"STOP!" Belle intervened, "That's not what's important right now. What's important is I find Snow, and from what you just said, you know her. Can you take us to Snow White?"

"I'm not taking that monster anywhere near her."

Belle placed her hands on Grumpy's shoulders and smiled at him, "Grumpy, it's alright. I'm Snow's best friend, Princess Belle of Avonlea. Surly she's told you about me."

Rumplestiltskin bent down to whisper in Belle's ear, "Dearest I don't think it's such a good idea to be telling who you really are."

Belle glared at him, "This is between me and Grumpy, so stay out of it," she turned back to Grumpy, "You can trust me, I won't let any harm come to Snow."

"I'll take you to her, but he stays," Grumpy pointed to Rum.

Belle glanced at Rumplestiltskin and she knew the by the look on his face that there was no way he was going to let her separate from him, even for a minute. She turned back to Grumpy, and bit her bottom lip, "Rum's not going to let me go off alone. Why don't you bring her back here? Tell her about me, and that I'm with Rumplestiltskin. She won't object."

Grumpy pondered her suggestion before replying, "Very well, but if he puts on finger out of line…"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Grumpy nodded, and Belle watched as the dwarfs retreated, "We'll stay right here!" she called out to them.

Once they were out of sight, she whirled around to face Rumplestiltskin who was clearly unhappy, "I don't usually let a woman boss me around like that."

Belle clenched her fists, "Well if you didn't make so many enemies maybe I wouldn't have to!"

"Oh dearest, I told you who I was, and now you are just starting to see it for yourself. I warned you."

"Rum, you're not the monster you think you are. Stop trying to prove me wrong and just be yourself." Belle plopped down in front of the fire and pulled her knees to her chest.

Rumplestiltskin cautiously took a seat next to her. She refused to look at him. She kept her eyes on the dancing flames. Finally he spoke in a soft voice, "I'll do my best."

Belle sniffled then tilted her head to lie on his shoulder. They remained that way while waiting for Snow and the dwarfs to return.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow White was humming to herself, busily setting the table for dinner. She was a lovely girl with long curly black hair, lips as red as a rose, and skin as white as snow. She was known to be the fairest of them all, which was one reason Queen Regina hated her so much. Snow could never fathom why that meant she had to die, but she knew there had to be other reasons behind the queen's motives.

It had been a couple months since her Prince Charming, Prince James, had returned to her and broken the spell that caused her to forget him. They had found a way to be together, and she was happy. Yet, Snow could not come out of hiding just yet. Regina had recently discovered Snow's death was a fake, and she was doing everything in her power to find her.

Despite her recent happiness with Prince James, Snow learned of Belle's escape from Avonlea. She was extremely worried for her friend. She only hoped Belle had listened to her, and would seek her out. The rumors about the Dark One accompanying her were unreliable. She really did not know if Rumplestiltskin had escaped with Belle, but she had an inkling he did. She remembered the look in Belle's eyes when she spoke of him and insisted she would never leave without him.

Snow could not understand how her best friend could fall in love with someone like him, but she didn't think any less of Belle. She had known Belle for a long time, and if her friend saw something good in him, then Snow knew it was there, even if it was buried deep. She only wished for her friend's sake that he returned her love. She didn't want to see Belle get hurt.

The seven dwarfs burst through the door and interrupted Snow's thoughts. Snow glanced up confused by their hasty appearance, "Is something wrong?"

Grumpy marched up to her, "We found a girl camped out in the forest, says she knows you. Says her name is Belle from some kingdom called Avonlea."

Snow's face lit up, "Belle! Tell me where she is. I must go to her!" She swiftly threw on some shoes and a cloak.

Grumpy grabbed the eager Snow by the arm, "Wait Snow, I don't think you should go."

Her face fell, looking confused, "Why not?"

"Because she's accompanied by Rumplestiltskin, and we all know the trouble that comes with associating with that monster."

Snow smiled to herself and turned her gaze to the floor deep in thought, "So they escaped together."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm not afraid. It will be alright."

"Well if you go your not going alone. I'm coming with you."

"That's really not necessary."

"She's with one of the most powerful wizards in all the lands; yeah I think it is." Without another word of protest, Grumpy followed Snow out the door.

It was about an hour before Snow White returned to Belle and Rumplestiltskin with Grumpy in tow. When Belle saw her friend approaching she immediately jumped up and rushed to embrace her in a tight hug.

"Belle, I'm so glad you're alright. I've seen the wanted posters and I was worried," Snow said.

Belle pulled back from her friend, "I know, and you're in a similar situation with Regina and all. I only hoped I'd still find you here. I was afraid you moved on for safety."

"No the queen doesn't know where I am. I'm safe here for now." Snow glanced up and saw Rumplestiltskin standing behind Belle, keeping his distance from them. "Rumplestiltskin."

Rum took a bow with his arms outstretched, "At your service dearie."

"I see both of you managed to escape."

"Quite obvious isn't it?" he teased.

Belle stifled a giggle. Snow managed a smile, then turned back to Belle, "Well all that matters is you're safe. However, it's late. Come, you can stay with us at the cottage. It's much safer than the woods."

Belle smiled at her friend, "Thank you, that's very kind." She gathered her things, grabbed Rumplestiltskin's hand, and motioned to follow Snow.

Suddenly Grumpy stepped forward, "No, he's not welcome in our home!" he exclaimed pointing at Rumplestiltskin.

Snow cocked her head to the side and frowned, "Grumpy…"

Belle placed a hand on her friends arm, "No Snow, it's alright. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"No Belle, it's no trouble," Snow turned her attention to Grumpy, "Grumpy, Belle trusts Rumplestiltskin, and if she does that means I do too. You know how dangerous these woods are at night, I don't want anything to happen to Belle."

"I doubt anyone would attack her with Rumplestiltskin around," he scoffed.

"Yes, but still, I wouldn't feel right to leave her out here."

Grumpy glanced between the three of them before coming to a decision, "He can stay in the barn, but that's it."

Snow looked at Belle to gauge her reaction. Belle did not seem displeased. She smiled at Grumpy and Snow, "That's more than ok. We'd rather not crowd you anyway."

Snow felt it wasn't good enough, "Oh, Belle you don't have to stay in the barn, dear."

"No, it's fine. I want to. Besides, I don't want to leave Rum all alone."

"If that is what you wish, but if you change your mind…"

"No really, it's fine."

Rumplestiltskin and Belle followed Snow and Grumpy quietly back to the cottage. Halfway there when Snow was not paying attention, Grumpy paused and lifted a finger at Rumplestiltskin's face. He spoke softly but forcefully, "If you try anything, anything, you will answer to me personally."

Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to retort, but Belle, having heard Grumpy's threat, tugged him away before he was able cause an argument.

Before sending Rum and Belle off to the barn for the night, Snow ran inside and brought them a few extra blankets, "Here, let me know if you need anything else. I'll have breakfast ready first thing in the morning and we can catch up."

Belle thanked her friend, and then headed into the barn with Rum. She saw a couple of horses in the stalls when she entered. She walked up to each of them, "Hello there," she said as she gently stroked their heads, "I'm Belle and this is Rumplestiltskin. I hope you don't mind us sharing your stables tonight." The horses seemed to neigh in approval. Rumplestiltskin never said anything; he just watched her curiously. Belle was constantly surprising him in a good way.

Belle made herself comfortable on a pile of hay in the corner. Rumplestiltskin joined her. They both lay back, and she rested her head in the crook of his arm, "Goodnight Rum, I love you."

He pulled the blanket up over her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, pleasant dreams."

The sun had barely even broken the horizon when Rumplestiltskin woke the next morning. It was too early for anyone to be awake yet and he couldn't sleep. He had slept more in the month since their escape than he was use to. He rarely slept, but it was hard to find an alternative when Belle needed her rest. He lay there and watched Belle sleep next to him. He couldn't help notice how peaceful and happy she looked. Even in her sleep she had a huge smile on her face and it brought a smile to his.

He bent down and placed a small kiss to her lips. She stirred but didn't wake. Still he found himself unable to pull away from her. Rumplestiltskin moved his lips from her mouth and trailed them down her cheek and neck.

Belle stirred a bit more until her eyes popped open. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

Rumplestiltskin took a break from kissing her only long enough to answer, "Very early…"

Belle closed her eyes, not to fall back asleep, but to bask in his affections. He continued showering her with kisses. As he did so he used his hands to slowly undo the ties in the front of her dress. Belle moaned in approval and pulled him closer.

"Snow asked me to…" Grumpy stepped into the barn about to relay some information when he was cut short.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin were startled, and they distanced themselves from one another. They hadn't gotten that far, but it was unmistakable what was going to happen. Belle fixed the front of her dress to make sure nothing would be revealed.

Grumpy gasped at the sight that lay before him. "See! I knew you were trouble!" Grumpy grabbed a pitchfork and lunged toward Rumplestiltskin, "You keep your dirty hands off of her."

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and the pitchfork disappeared out of Grumpy's hands. Grumpy was taken aback by the event. "Now I suggest you leave before you find yourself turned into a rodent," Rumplestiltskin threatened.

"And leave you to take advantage of that poor girl?! No, I'm not going anywhere!"

Belle intervened by jumping between the feuding pair holding her hands up in the air, "Grumpy please, he wasn't taking advantage of me. He's my true love; I love him."

Grumpy wasn't sure what to think about Belle's words. The anger still did not leave his face as he looked back and forth from Rumplestiltskin to Belle. Finally, without another word he stormed out of the barn.

Belle sighed and turned to Rumplestiltskin, "We should go talk to him."

"My presence will only cause more damage. I believe this is a task for you and you alone."

Belle looked at him as if she might object, but she decided he was right. She slipped out of the barn to find Grumpy.

When she found him, he was sitting on a pond bank chucking rocks into the water. She slowly walked over and sat next to him. The bank was high enough where her feet could dangle without touching the water.

"Do you need something?" Grumpy snapped.

"I just wanted to talk," Belle said softly.

"Yeah, what about?" His attitude was horrendous.

"Why you seem to be so angry with me."

"Well if you haven't noticed my name is Grumpy."

Belle was hurt by his abrasiveness and it wasn't hard for Grumpy to notice. Grumpy sighed and talked with less of attitude, "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you. I've just had other things on my mind, and to see that creature with some sort of happiness doesn't help."

Belle's face became downcast and she averted her gaze, "Please don't call him that. I know he's different from us, but he's still a man. He's made some bad choices in the past, but he's trying to do better. Everyone deserves happiness."

Grumpy huffed, "Not me apparently."

Belle glanced back up. Curiosity could be heard in her voice, "What do you mean?"

"I'm a dwarf. My duty is to harvest diamonds from the mines to make fairy dust. I'm not meant to fall in love."

Belle suddenly understood Grumpy's excessive bad mood. While she knew he didn't like Rum, that could not be the sole reason he was taking it out on them. 'He must be in love with someone, and for some reason they can't be together,' she thought. She expressed her understanding, "But you did fall in love."

Grumpy ceased throwing rocks into the pond and glanced down at his lap, "Yes. Her name is Nova."

Belle knew she was crossing into dangerous territory, but she also knew Grumpy needed to talk about it, "What happened?"

"We can't be together. She's a fairy and I'm a dwarf. We have responsibilities that we would have to abandon if we were to be together."

Belle remembered how she ran away from her responsibilities to be with her Rum, "You know we're not much different, you and I."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. The only way for Rum and I to be together was for me to run away. My father was going to force me to marry someone I didn't love because I had to fulfill my duties as a princess. I tried to convince him to let me live my own life, but he wouldn't have it."

"What made you decide to finally run?"

Belle giggled lightening the mood, "Besides the fact I was madly in love with Rumplestiltskin?"

Grumpy let out a small chuckle, "Yeah."

"The prince I was supposed to marry was not a nice guy at all. He tried to hurt me; he was a real monster. But there were other reasons too."

Grumpy paused before expressing what was on his mind, "So do you think I should run away with Nova?"

"Only the two of you can answer that. No one should choose your fate but you."

"I'm not entirely sure she would even want to run away with me. I don't want to take away her dream of becoming a fairy godmother."

"Then you have to ask her. Her dream of being with you may outweigh everything else, but you'll never know until you ask."

Grumpy seemed to perk up, "Thank you for the advice, Belle."

Belle smiled, "Your welcome, I'm glad I could help."

They sat in silence and watched as the sun made it's full appearance causing a brilliant display on the still water. Grumpy broke the silence with an awkward question, "So Rumplestiltskin huh? If you don't mind me asking, how'd that happen?"

Belle's smile brightened as she thought about her loved one, "Our story is a long one, but he's not so bad once you get to know him. I did just that and over time we both realized we had feelings for one another."

"But he's a powerful sorcerer, how do you know he's not got you under some kind of spell?"

Belle thought of the dagger she had holstered to her waist under her dress, "We've been through a lot together. When we first met I don't think he really wanted anything to do with me, much less anything to do with love. There were certain circumstances that kept him from casting a spell like that on me. He wouldn't even admit his love for me for the longest time. But you know love itself is it's own kind of magic. Love is hope, it fuels our dreams, it's the most amazing thing in the world."

"And you're sure he feels the same about you?"

"There's no doubt in my mind."

Grumpy nodded. Grumpy stood and held his hand out for Belle, "We should probably head back. Snow will be wondering where we are. She was preparing breakfast when I left."

Belle took his hand. She brushed the grass from her dress.

"Look I'm sorry for acting the way I did, it was just surprising that's all. I'll try to be more understanding."

"I would appreciate that, and all is forgiven."

The two continued to chitchat as they made their way back to meet Snow and the others for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin was sitting at the picnic table in the front yard when Grumpy and Belle returned to the cottage. He knew his presence wasn't welcome, so he was not going to join Snow and the other dwarfs unless he absolutely had to. He stood when Belle approached him. She went to his side, "All is well. Grumpy may not be happy about you being here, but he's willing to accept the circumstances and be civil."

Grumpy came up behind her and addressed Rum, "Just keep your distance, though. Just cause I'm letting you stay here doesn't mean I can't change my mind." He walked off before Rumplestiltskin could retort.

Belle laced her fingers through Rumplestiltskin's, "Come, we should join them for breakfast."

Rumplestiltskin hesitated, "Uh...I don't think it's such a good idea dearest."

"No, it will be fine. Snow knows how I feel about you, plus she's not going to let you starve."

Rumplestiltskin gave in and let Belle lead him inside. Grumpy had just entered before them.

"There you three are, I was getting worried," Snow said as she finished cooking, "What happened?"

Grumpy used one hand to rub the back of his neck as he spoke, "Ah yes, we got…tied up…" He wasn't exactly sure how to answer Snow's question, and he most certainly wasn't going to tell her the truth.

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder to signal she could handle it, "Grumpy and I just wanted to watch the sunrise at the pond. He told me how pretty it was, and I couldn't help myself."

Snow eyed the three conspicuously, "Oh ok," she went to walk away but noticed something, "Belle you have…some hay in your hair." Snow pointed to her head to demonstrate her point.

Belle jumped slightly and blushed. She could tell Rumplestiltskin was holding back a smile, and Grumpy was trying to excuse himself from the soon to be embarrassing situation. "Thank you," Belle said as she plucked the few pieces of straw from her head, and glanced sideways at Rum trying not to smile.

Snow, who had a good idea of what was going on, didn't want to push the point further, "Well breakfast is ready."

"Oh yes let me help you," Belle offered, and grabbed dishes to set the table.

As they ate their breakfast, Rumplestiltskin kept to himself mostly, only speaking when Belle or Snow spoke to him. The dwarfs ignored him, but he knew they were keeping a watchful eye on him. Belle told Snow about her and Rumplestiltskin's escape from her father's palace. She left out the part about the dagger, and how it controls him. She trusted Snow, but she didn't think it would be a good idea to start spreading that bit of information around, especially since Rumplestiltskin trusted her to keep it safe.

Snow updated Belle as well. Since her visit to the castle, she had been staying with the dwarfs while Queen Regina thought she was dead. She also had regained her memory of her true love Prince James, or Charming, as she liked to call him. He would come visit her periodically, but they couldn't be together completely until she could come out of hiding. The prince was also having problems with King George, and they were currently working on a plan to overthrow him.

"So what do you plan to do?" Snow asked Belle referring to the future, "I'm assuming you don't want to stay here very long, as much as I would like that."

"Well as much as I would like it too, no. Rum and I have our own plans, but we did come here for a reason," Belle smiled and her cheeks became red.

"Oh?"

"We're going to get married, and I would be honored if you could be there for me," Belle held out her hand to show Snow her engagement ring.

Snow wasn't as shocked as Belle expected her to be, but some of the dwarfs did choke on their food or drink. Snow pulled Belle's hand closer so she could examine the ring, "Why your ring is beautiful Belle and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Where and when exactly?"

Belle's face fell slightly, "Well that's the thing. As you may know, I'm not marrying the most liked man in all the lands, and we aren't even sure if we can find someone to marry us. I really don't want a big wedding or anything. Just something very simple."

Snow placed a hand on top of Belle's and smiled, "Don't fret anymore, I know just the person who would do it."

"You do?"

"Yes, Charming. He's a prince so he can officiate."

Belle took a quick glance in Rum's direction to see how he felt about the matter. From what she could tell by the look on his face, he didn't object to Prince James marrying them, but she was pretty sure they had crossed paths before. Whether or not their interactions had been pleasant or not was the question. She was sure she knew the answer. She turned back to Snow, "And you think he will do it?"

"I'll talk to him this afternoon, but I don't see why not."

Belle's face lit up, "Oh thank you Snow!" She gave her friend a small hug.

"Charming should be here soon. We have a council meeting today, and he usually arrives before everyone else, so you'll be able to meet him."

"Sounds good."

"However, when the meeting starts I will have to ask you to stay inside. It's not that I don't trust you, but the other council members don't know you and well," she glanced up at Rumplestiltskin then back at Belle, "I don't want to make them uncomfortable."

"I completely understand."

All of the dwarfs, with the exception of Grumpy, left for work once they were finished eating. Grumpy stayed because he was part of the meeting, but he also wanted to monitor Rumplestiltskin. Prince James arrived in the early afternoon. Snow White saw him walking toward the cottage and she ran out to meet him.

Belle watched through the window as they engaged in a lover's embrace. She was so happy Snow had found true love. She only hoped they could get things sorted out with King George and Regina.

Rumplestiltskin was the first person Charming laid eyes on when he came into the cottage with Snow. "What are you doing here?" Charming snapped at Rumplestiltskin. He turned to Snow, "Please tell me you didn't invite him here to make some sort of deal, because if so we're not doing it. We can take King George on our own without his help…"

Snow grabbed Charming by both arms, "Charming, Charming, calm down. He's not here for a deal."

"Then what?" He faced Rumplestiltskin and pulled out his sword, "I've only known this creature to visit when there's something that he wants. What is it you want?!"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, "Calm down dearie, and put that away."

Charming's sword disappeared from his hand. He searched frantically for it only to find it had taken it's place in his belt holster.

"I'm here on account of true love," Rum said as he waved his hands through the air.

Charming scoffed, "What do you know of true love?"

"Well not as much as you, perhaps," he pointed to Charming, "but not as little as you might think."

Their conversation was paused when Belle entered from the other room and smiled when she saw the trio. Snow went to her and grabbed both her hands pulling her toward the two men, "Belle, dear, come here and meet Charming."

Belle smiled up at the man that stood before her. He was tall and handsome, with short blond hair. She could tell he was a prince by the outfit he was wearing, but he also looked like a warrior.

Snow introduced them, "Charming, this is Belle. Remember I told you about her. She was my closest friend growing up."

Rumplestiltskin was forgotten for a moment as Charming greeted Belle, "It's a pleasure to meet you Belle."

Belle took a small curtsy, "And you your majesty."

He waved a hand in disapproval, "Please call me James or Charming."

Belle smiled, but then she picked up on the tension in the room. She tried to play it off with a teasing tone, "You're not causing trouble again are you, Rum?"

"Only my presence, dearest," Rumplestiltskin stated with a grin. He snaked an arm around her waist from the side.

Charming furrowed his brow as he watched the interactions and looks going on between Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Then he understood. He looked down at Snow who was telling him, 'Yes it's true,' with her eyes.

After the initial shock wore off, Charming spoke, "When you told me about your best friend, you failed to mention she was in love with Rumplestiltskin."

Snow chuckled, "Yes, that is a hard thing to just bring up in conversation."

Grumpy peeked in through the front door, "Everyone is arriving, and we must get started soon."

"Yes thank you Grumpy," Snow said. Grumpy returned outside to greet the visitors as they arrived.

"Ah yes the meeting," Charming stated as if he'd forgotten. He addressed Snow, "I don't want him anywhere near us during the meeting," he said pointing a finger at Rumplestiltskin, "In fact it will better if the others don't know he's here, they will get suspicious."

Snow opened her mouth to respond, but Rumplestiltskin held his hand up to silence her and spoke instead, "Do not worry. I will not interfere with your precious meeting. As much as you want to believe it, and as much as I would like to, ahhha, I'm not here to cause mischief. I will stay out of sight until your guests have departed."

Charming was slightly taken aback by Rumplestiltskin's cooperation, "Well I thank you."

"Tis no problem, dearie. Just remember that in the future."

Charming looked at him questionably for another minute as if he was still unsure whether or not to believe Rum. Eventually he decided he had no choice. He turned to leave. Snow silently mouthed her appreciation and followed Charming out the door to greet her guests.

Belle smiled up at Rum once they were alone, "Thank you for that."

"It's no matter," he tried to play it off.

Her smile brightened and she walked into the kitchen to pour the two of them some tea. She pulled out two cups and filled them. When she was just about to fill the second cup, it vanished only to be replaced by the chipped cup Rumplestiltskin adored so much. Belle laughed, "I'm beginning to think you enjoy that cup more than me. You did risk our escape to retrieve it."

"It is the only treasure I have that reminds me of you, from when we first met. I cherish it, but not more than you my Belle." Rum stepped closer to her and she reached up and put her arms around his neck. Belle gave him a soft loving kiss on the lips. He stroked the small of her back as he enjoyed the embrace.

When they parted she nuzzled her head into his neck, "I love you, Rumplestiltskin."

"Yes, and I you."

As they held each other, a small chirping noise could be heard. Belle thought it to be the crickets outside from the nearby pond, but then she realized it sounded like it was in the house.

"I believe we have a visitor." Rumplestiltskin acknowledged, pointing to the open window.

Belle followed his gaze and saw a cricket resting on the ledge. She smiled and went to help the insect back outside, until she noticed he was wearing a top hat, matching jacket, and holding a small umbrella. The cricket chirped some more, appearing to be speaking to her. She was only confused.

"I believe this will be of some assistance," Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and a small golden gramophone appeared next to the cricket.

The cricket chirped again, only this time his chirps were translated into words that Belle and Rum could understand, "Ah yes, thank you. I didn't mean to interrupt, this is my usual point of entry. My name is Jiminy Cricket."

Belle gasped and stepped back toward Rumplestiltskin. He grasped her by her sides from behind to let her know it was okay. Belle had a hard time getting her next sentence out, "But...I...I thought you said even with magic we couldn't communicate with animals? I assumed that meant insects as well."

"Well this cricket is an exception, because you see my Belle, he's not really a cricket. He was a man once," Rum explained.

"As were you Rumplestiltskin," noted Jiminy.

Belle's curiosity flared up. It had never occurred to her that Rumplestiltskin had been anything other than what she knew him as, "What happened?"

"To me or Jiminy dearest?"

"Well, I'm curious about both actually."

Rumplestiltskin glanced down at Belle lovingly, "Mine's a tale I'll share with you soon, but as for Jiminy, all magic, good or bad, comes with a price. Something most people have to learn the hard way. For him this is how magic claimed its price." He gestured toward Jiminy's insect form.

"Yes, and I don't blame you Rumplestiltskin. I asked you for the potion. It was my fault the boy lost his parents, and now, like you said, I'm paying the price."

Belle's face fell to hear Rumplestiltskin had something to do with it, "You gave him a potion?"

"He asked for it. Someone was holding him back from being free. I merely helped him in the right direction, but all did not go as planned," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"But do not feel pity, I did become free of my burden. I do not regret becoming a cricket. I only wish the price had not been so high."

Rumplestiltskin let out a sinister chuckle, "That's magic dearie!"

"Oh," Belle looked at Jiminy with understanding, "I know how it feels to be trapped, a prisoner. It's not pleasant."

Jiminy was intrigued, "It's hard to believe such a beautiful girl as yourself was a prisoner. Might I ask what happened?"

Belle was flattered, "I was a prisoner of my father's castle. I only managed to escape when Rum came into my life."

"Ah yes I see. I did hear about his capture and escape. You must be King Maurice's daughter. Only the tales say Rumplestiltskin kidnapped you."

"He most certainly did not. It was my choice to leave with him."

"I quite understand. I did not believe the tales. As treacherous as Rumplestiltskin is, he doesn't just steal something or someone. He's a dealmaker."

Belle glanced at Rumplestiltskin. He agreed with Jiminy, "He's right you know."

"I must take my leave to join the others outside," Jiminy said, "It was a pleasure to meet you Belle. I wish you happiness in all your endeavors. If you ever need me just give a little whistle."

Belle smiled and waved as Jiminy left, "Bye, it was nice to meet you too."

Rumplestiltskin walked over to the front window to watch as Jiminy joined the group. He was interested to know who was a part of Snow's war council. The council against King George consisted of Prince James, Granny Lucas, Jiminy Cricket, Grumpy, and Snow herself.

Rumplestiltskin observed Prince Charming enviously. In a way he wanted to be like him. He was everything Rumplestiltskin was not: a prince, very handsome, tall, and brave. Rumplestiltskin knew he was a coward. He had always been a coward. Even after gaining the powers of the Dark One, his cowardice never ceased. He also knew he wasn't much to look at. Even as a man, women never thought him more than pleasant to look at. As much as Belle tried to convince him otherwise, he would never see himself as anything but a monster. He had tried harder not to express how he felt about himself around her because it upset her, and he hated seeing her upset. 'Belle. Well at least that's one thing I don't have to be envious of. I've found a beautiful woman to love me no matter what. I've found my true love.'

One last visitor joined the group, and it was not a visitor that Rumplestiltskin was happy to see. As soon he noticed the new visitor was the Blue Fairy, the air around him became particularly unpleasant. He grabbed Belle by the arm, "Belle we must leave."

Belle was perplexed by his sudden change of mood, "What? Why?"

"Because the Blue Fairy has arrived, and I will not be anywhere near that thing."

Belle shrugged out of his grip, "Oh Rum, she can't be that bad, just stay away from her. She doesn't know you're here, so she won't bother you."

Rumplestiltskin became almost furious at her refusal, "I told you what she did Belle! After that, I never want to be within a kingdom of that thing, but I'm here for you! Now unless you want to be served fairy stew for dinner tonight we will leave, now!"

Belle stood her ground, "Well you can go, but I'm staying here."

"Belle…" he pleaded. He was not keen on leaving her alone.

She placed a hand against his chest in reassurance, "I'll be safe with Snow. You needn't worry."

Belle watched as Rumplestiltskin internally struggled with her decision before coming to one of his own, "I'll return when she's long gone. Stay within this cottage. Do not talk to anyone you don't know. I do not wish to go on a rescue mission."

"Rum, I'll be fine." After one last pleading glance, Rumplestiltskin knew she wouldn't give in. Belle watched as purple smoke surrounded Rum and he vanished. She sighed and sat down at the kitchen tablet to drink her tea.

Charming was about to start the meeting when he felt an arm pull him into the tree brush. Startled and ready to fight his attacker, he reached for his sword to face his opponent, only to find Rumplestiltskin, "Wh..what? I thought you said you would stay away?"

"I am. I will journey to town whilst you attend to your business. I only sought you to provide a warning," Rumplestiltskin grabbed Charming by the collar and pulled him close to his face, "If any harm comes to Belle while I'm gone, I'm holding you personally responsible. I will kill you."

Flabbergasted, Charming could not think of what to say in return, but it was to late. There was no sign of Rumplestiltskin after his threat was spoken. He gathered himself and returned to the group to start the meeting.

Belle was left alone to her thoughts while Snow and the others discussed their plans to attack King George. She was about to go retrieve a book to read, but the door opened to reveal someone she hadn't met yet. She had seen the girl outside with the others and just assumed she was part of the council. The girl had a full head of curly dark brown hair with blue eyes. She was a tall, slender, and wore a bright red cape.

"Hello, I'm Belle, what's your name?" Belle greeted.

The new girl smiled, "It's Red Riding Hood, hence the red hood, but most people just call me Red."

"So why aren't you outside helping the council?"

"Granny doesn't allow me to participate. Says it's too dangerous, and I'm too young to be a part of it. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just visiting Snow for a few days. I didn't even know about it until today. Besides, I have no desire to participate in war. I've seen to much to know what it can do."

Red wanted to ask what she meant, but she sensed Belle did not want to talk about it, "So how do you know Snow?"

"Oh we grew up together. You?"

"We met a few months back. I live not too far from here with my grandmother."

Red and Belle continued chatting inside while the meeting was held. When the meeting was over, Snow walked up to Charming, "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes my dear, what is it?" Charming said only halfway paying attention to her. His mind was still on their plans for King George.

"I wanted to see if, at all possible, you would be willing to officiate a wedding."

"Sure, but I haven't had much experience with that, is there no one else you can ask? The Blue Fairy perhaps?"

Snow averted her gaze, "See that's the thing. I don't think so. It's for Rumplestiltskin and Belle's wedding."

Charming seemed to be choking on air when he heard her confession, "Rumplestiltskin?! What, Snow are you crazy?!"

"Charming, Belle's my best friend. I wouldn't let her do this if I didn't trust her."

"Never mind Belle, it's him I don't trust."

"Charming..." Snow grabbed him by the arm, pleading.

"No, Snow. I won't do anything for that man. You know he threatened to kill me right before the meeting?"

"What?"

Charming nodded his head, "Yeah, he said he was going to town and if anything were to happen to Belle while he was gone he would kill me."

Snow rolled her eyes, "Can't you see he loves her? He just doesn't understand how to handle it..."

Charming raised his voice, "Why are you defending him? He threatened to kill me!"

"I'm not defending him. I understand that it was wrong of him to do that but..."

"Is everything ok over here?" asked the Blue Fairy as she flew toward Snow and Charming after hearing the raised voices.

"We're fine," Snow stated, trying to play their conversation off.

Yet, Charming didn't seem to mind voicing the origin of their argument, "Snow here just asked me if I'd be willing to officiate Rumplestiltskin's wedding and I'm trying to tell her she's being ridiculous."

The Blue Fairy was astonished, and she sided with Charming, "I've seen what happens to anyone who loves Rumplestiltskin. He will only end up hurting this girl that wants to marry him. It's best to stay out of this matter."

Snow was about to defend them, when she registered the Blue Fairies words, "Anyone? So you're saying someone has loved him in the past?"

"Not romantic love. I speak of his son. Along time ago, he came to me to help his father, and when it came time, Rumplestiltskin chose power over his own son, despite the fact that he loved him. If the time were to present itself again, he would do no different for her. He may love her but he doesn't love her more than his power. He's never loved anything more than that power. Don't let him try to convince you otherwise."

Snow wasn't sure whether she should trust the Blue Fairy's words. She knew her never to lie, yet she also believed Rumplestiltskin loved Belle dearly. 'But could he?' she thought, 'I know how Belle feels about him, but I've only seen him around her for a day.' Snow didn't know what to do. She didn't want to disappoint her friend, but she didn't want her heart broken either. However, she knew she couldn't force Charming to do something he didn't want to do.

"I'll do it," spoke a forth voice all of a sudden. Snow, Charming, and the Blue Fairy turned to see who was speaking. The voice was small, and belonged to Jiminy Cricket. Jiminy continued, "I can see that they truly love each other, and if Rumplestiltskin is willing to take that step with a woman, than something in him is changing after all these years."

"Jiminy, you can't be fooled by his actions. There's no telling why he wants to marry. He will leave her broken and alone, just like his son," the Blue Fairy reasoned.

"I disagree. Something tells me it's the right thing to do."

The Blue Fairy frowned, clearly unhappy with Jiminy's decision, "Do as you wish, but I will have no part in this," she said as she rose up higher into the air to depart, "I do not want to be held accountable for another heart Rumplestiltskin breaks." With that, the blue fairy left.

"Well you can't please everybody," Jiminy Cricket noted.

"Are you sure about this?" Charming asked, "It seems like the wrong thing to do..."

"Wrong things may seem right at times, and right things may seem wrong sometimes. This is one of those times where the right thing seems wrong. I wouldn't do it if I didn't have total faith."

Charming sighed, "I hope you're right, for her sake, I hope you're right."

As everyone went their separate ways, they didn't notice the figure that had been watching them the whole time, taking cover in the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle was ecstatic when Snow relayed the news that Jiminy agreed to marry her and Rumplestiltskin. Belle thanked Jiminy immensely before he left, and he promised to return the next day to work out the details.

Belle and Snow sat at the table to discuss her upcoming wedding while they waited for Rumplestiltskin to return.

"We must go to town tomorrow and find you a dress!" Snow exclaimed.

Belle smiled, but she wasn't too enthralled with the idea, "I don't want anything too extravagant, something simple will do. Perhaps I will just alter one of the dresses I already have, it's really not that big a deal."

"Aww, Belle. You need to have something more special than that," Snow thought a moment, then smiled, "Hang on I have just the thing!" She hopped up from the table and ran to her room to retrieve something.

Belle waited patiently for Snow to return. Snow came back into the room carrying a simple but elegant cream colored gown. Belle stroked it lovingly, "Oh Snow, it's beautiful, but I can't accept this."

"Nonsense. I never wear it and it just sits in the closet. You can put it to some good use. I can help you alter it and add anything you want to it."

Belle took the gown from Snow to examine it, "Are you sure? Do you not want to use it for your wedding?"

"No, it's fine. I won't be getting married for a while. Charming and I talked about it, we want to wait until we get everything sorted out with King George and Regina. Besides, it's not actually a wedding dress. I never had any plans for it."

Belle smiled and spoke less reluctantly, "Well if your sure then, this will be perfect!" She held it up to her body to get an idea of what it might look like on.

Snow grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

"Let's put it away before Rum gets back, I wouldn't want him to see it before our wedding." Belle began to neatly fold the dress.

"You don't want to at least try it on?"

Belle smirked looked at the dress then back at Snow, "Ok, but we must be quick. Rum could appear anytime, anywhere."

The girls ran off into Snow's bedroom giggling like teenagers. Belle was happy to find out that Snow's dress fit her almost perfectly. There was very little, if any alterations that would need to be done.

"You should at least let me add something to it to make it more personal," Snow commented.

"What could I add?" Belle examined the dress trying to think of something.

"Some lace, buttons, or embroidery?"

"Maybe...let me think about it, I'll come up with something and let you know."

Snow helped Belle out of the dress, and they returned to the kitchen. Snow looked at Belle as if she was about to ask a very awkward question, but she didn't hold back. They had been friends for a very long time and discussed almost everything there was to discuss. It was something she had been wondering for some time. "So, do you think you'll have children with Rumplestiltskin?"

Belle blushed, "We haven't really discussed it, but I would be lying if I said I didn't want children. I think Rum would make a wonderful father."

Rumplestiltskin returned in time to catch most of Belle and Snow's conversation. He hadn't intended on eavesdropping, but when he heard the subject they were discussing, he paused in the shadows.

Snow tried to stifle a giggle but was unsuccessful, "I'm sorry. It is hard for me to picture him as a father, even though I know he has a son."

Belle looked at her friend questionably, "How did you...?"

"Oh, the Blue Fairy mentioned it. It was quite a shock. Do you know what happened to his son?"

Rumplestiltskin's fists clenched once he heard the Blue Fairy had been telling others about his son. It was none of her business.

Belle saddened, "He lost him, a long time ago. I don't really want to tell you too much because Rum trusts me with his secrets."

"I understand. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a child. It would be very heartbreaking."

"Yes I know. It's kind of the reason I haven't brought children up to Rum. Finding his son is the priority and I don't want him to think I want to try and replace him."

"I don't think he would think that."

"Well than you don't know Rumplestiltskin. I've gained his trust, I don't want to lose it by asking for something like that."

Snow gave her friend a concerned look, "Well you should at least talk to him about it. You don't want to come to regret it one day."

"You're right Snow, and I will. I just have to wait for the right moment."

Snow thought back to that morning's awkward incident, "You do think you're already well you know...do you?"

Belle's blush grew darker, "Oh no, I don't think so."

There was an awkward pause, but their conversation didn't continue because Rumplestiltskin walked into the room. Belle's face lit up and she gave him a hug. The first thing she did was tell him about how Jiminy agreed to marry them. Even after a few jokes, she knew he was happy and grateful to the cricket.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening discussing the details for their wedding. They decided to have their wedding on the next Saturday, which was only two days away. Since Belle didn't want to do too much for it, it would be very easy to put together. Neither one of them had anyone to invite, so everything came together pleasantly. Also, as much as Belle would like to extend her visit with Snow, they needed to resume their search for Rumplestiltskin's son. When Jiminy came the next day they planned to make sure everything would work for him.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin retired to the barn for the night once they finished dinner. Belle was extremely happy, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Rumplestiltskin had seemed to be acting distant ever since he returned that afternoon. They sat down on their make shift bed and she was about to ask him if everything was ok, but he spoke first, "Belle, we must speak."

His tone of voice worried her, "Is something wrong?"

"I overheard part of your conversation with Snow White this afternoon when I returned."  
Belle became flustered and embarrassed, "Oh, Rum, I know what you heard, but I don't want to rush into anything. I was going to talk to you, but I know finding Bae is the more important thing right now..."

He gently took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, "Belle, it's not that."

She looked at him questionably.

"I don't think I can give you children."

She paused as she processed his statement, "Uh...wha...how do you know?"

"Because of this," he gestured up and down at his body, "As much as you want to believe I'm a man, I'm not."

"But you have a son…"

"Yes, and he was born when I was still an ordinary man. The Dark One curse changed me, it changed my body."

"Oh," Belle averted her gaze to keep her tears from flowing, "So it's a curse. Does that mean if it were to be broken and you were a man again, then there might be a chance?"

Rumplestiltskin stroked her cheek, "Do you want me to be a man again?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it. I didn't even know you had been an ordinary man once until yesterday. I can't imagine you looking different from what you do now, but it wouldn't change the way I feel about you. I love you for you."

Rumplestiltskin took her by the chin and lifted her gaze, "I'm sorry Belle, perhaps we should have discussed this sooner. If you want to call off the wedding, I will understand."

Belle grabbed him by the arm, "Call off the wedding? NO OF COURSE NOT! I love you Rumplestiltskin, and while it breaks my heart to know we may never have children, I wouldn't leave you because of it."

He looked down at his lap, "I'm sorry you had to fall in love with a monster."

Belle pulled his face to where their foreheads met, "Shh, please don't say that. Even if you're not an ordinary man, you're still not a monster. You'll never convince me otherwise."

He gave her a weak smile, "I don't deserve you Belle."

Belle smiled back, "Yes you do," She reached up and moved a piece of hair out of his face so she could kiss him. The kiss was soft and sweet and she knew if they stayed that way it would progress much further. She wanted to be with Rumplestiltskin but she felt she needed some alone time after the news he just told her. She pulled away before they could get carried away, "I would like to be alone for a little while if you don't mind?"

"No, go ahead."

Belle gave him one last kiss then left the barn. She walked through the woods until she came to the pond she visited with Grumpy earlier. She plopped down on the pond bank, pulled her knees up to her chest, and finally let her tears free. She didn't want to let Rumplestiltskin see how upset she was. It always upset him more to see her cry, especially when she was crying like she was now.

She sat there alone for a while with her thoughts and continued sobbing. She knew she would eventually come to terms with the fact that she may never have children but she needed the time to adjust. She wanted this time to be alone to cope and did not expect a visitor, "What ails you child?"

Belle jumped and looked up to see who was speaking to her. She looked around for her company, but saw no one.

"Up here," the female voice said.

Belle glanced up and saw a fairy floating down toward her. Belle had never met a fairy before. She couldn't help but stare a little. The fairy was only a few inches tall and wore a shiny blue dress. Her wings matched her dress and Belle wondered if that was coincidence. She was certain this was the Blue Fairy.

Belle wiped her eyes, "Oh it's nothing, thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine."

The Blue Fairy came closer, "What is your name dear?"

"It's Belle, and I really must be going..." Belle stood and pointed in the direction of the cottage.

The Blue Fairy looked at Belle confused, "Have I done something to offend you?"

"Oh no! It's just my betrothed…I don't think I should be speaking to you.

He wouldn't like it very much…"

"Betrothed?" she understood now, "Ah, I presume you're the girl who is to wed Rumplestiltskin."

"Yes, and it's best if I do not go against his wishes."

"Or he'll what?"

Belle thought the fairy's tone was a little snippy, "He won't hurt me if that's what you're insinuating. I just don't want to betray his trust."

She smiled at Belle, "I respect your choice. I only came because I heard your wish."

Belle furrowed her brow, "What wish?"

"Your wish for children."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have the ability to hear wishes and your's was rather loud. But I had no idea you were Rumplestiltskin's true love."

"So you're saying you wouldn't help me now that you know that?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I can't help you. His magic and my magic don't mix. However, it may be for the best."

Belle took an angry step toward the fairy, "Why do you say that?! Rum would make a wonderful father! If it weren't for you, he would have never been separated from his son in the first place!"

The Blue Fairy gave Belle a sympathetic look, "Is that what he told you? That it was my fault?"

"You gave his son the magic bean that sent him to another world."

"Yes, but I was only trying to help. It wasn't my actions that led them to be separated. Rumplestiltskin could have gone with him, but he was too coward to do so. After taking on those powers he caused that boy tons of pain and suffering, he may only do the same to you."

"Don't you dare call him a coward!" Tears welled up in her already strained eyes, "And what do you know about how he'll treat me? Have you ever been in love?"

"No I can't say that I have."

"And can you see the future?"

"No."

Belle's voice raised with every word, "Then how do you know that my relationship with Rumplestiltskin will be so painful? Why are you so sure he's going to hurt me? Yes, I'm sure there will be some hardships, but we love each other, we truly love each other, and that's all that matters. We'll see through any obstacle that comes our way."

"Yes, but you choose not to see the darkness that surrounds him, that surrounds his heart. He will do anything to hold onto his power, never forget that."

"Well he'll have me by his side to keep the darkness from putting out the light. His heart is true. I will never leave him. Now, please, will you just leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry I've upset you child, that was never my intention. And I'm sorry I can't help you. I would have never bothered you if I'd known. However, I leave you a gift, some fairy dust which may come in handy for you one day." The Blue Fairy held out a small cloth bag.

Belle shrugged away from it, "No thank you. If there's one thing I know, it's that's magic always comes with a price. I have no desire to use it."

The Blue Fairy was slightly appalled at Belle's actions, "Very well. I wish you good luck in all your endevors, Belle. I only hope you're not wrong in your decision." She gave Belle one last sympathetic glance then left.

Belle breathed a sigh of relief once the Blue Fairy was gone. Her presence had done nothing to help her. It only made things worseNow she was wondering what really went on between Rumplestiltskin and his son. She pondered asking him, but she felt like now was not the time. Too much had already happened that evening and she was exhausted.

She dried her eyes the best she could as she made her way back to the barn. She knew Rum would know she had been crying. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red. She would have to stay away for a long time for the puffiness to go down, and she didn't want to worry him. Besides if she did stay away, she wasn't sure she could keep the tears at bay.

"Sweetheart, you've been crying," was the first thing Rumplestiltskin said to her when she returned. He gathered her in his arms.

It actually brought a smile to Belle's face to hear him call her sweetheart. Up until now he had only called her dearest and my Belle, which she didn't mind, but she really liked the new nickname, "I'm ok, just tired."

"You just seem more upset now than when you left, can we talk about it?"

"In the morning, I promise. For now I just want to sleep."

Rumplestiltskin sighed in defeat, "As you wish."

Belle curled into Rumplestiltskin and he stroked her hair as she fell asleep. He couldn't help but worry what the morning would bring, and what may have happened to her on her walk. 'She said she wouldn't leave me because of this...' he thought. However, he wasn't convinced. He had lost everything that he had loved, and he didn't want to lose her too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, I've found their whereabouts."

King George looked up from his task to see Sir Lancelot standing before him, "Snow and James?"

Lancelot nodded.

"Where are they?"

"They're saying with some dwarfs in a cottage near the fairy dust mines," Lancelot paused, "They've gathered a council and are planning to attack."

"Did you gather any details on their plans?"

"Yes, but not much."

"What about an army? Do they have one?"

"I'm not sure Sir."

King George didn't seem too worried, "Well we must attack and capture them before they can carry out their plans. Gather your soldiers and meet back here first thing tomorrow to formulate an attack plan."

"Yes, your majesty," Lancelot bowed.

King George went back to what he was doing, but Lancelot did not retreat.

The King glanced up at him, "Is there something else?"

"Yes," Lancelot hesitated, then laid down a flyer in front of the king, "Princess Belle is with them."

King George smirked, "Excellent, send word immediately to King Maurice and especially Queen Regina. It's nice to know we have two things she's after."

"Yes, sir." Lancelot bowed again, then left the throne room.


	6. Quarrel

When Belle awoke early the next morning, she was surprised to find that Rumplestiltskin was still asleep. He rarely slept and when he did it was mostly for her sake. She knew he had to be tired to find she had awoken before him. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him. Belle quietly slid out from underneath Rumplestiltskin's arm so as not to disturb him. She tiptoed out of the barn door and heading into the cottage.

There was no one to be found when Belle stepped into the kitchen. Peering out the window to see where the sun stood in the sky, she realized she had slept much later than she intended. The dwarfs would already be off working in the mines and she wasn't sure where Snow was. She walked about the house calling for her, but there was no reply. She was about to give up and go back out to the barn when she heard Snow's voice coming from the farthest room.

Belle, assuming Snow was cleaning, walked to the back to get her. The door was open, so she walked in never thinking to knock. She gasped when she saw Snow and Charming standing there engaged in a rather intimate lover's embrace. She was certain things were moving pretty far, but luckily she had arrived early enough to avoid total embarrassment.

"Belle! I didn't hear you come in," Snow exclaimed as she swiftly separated herself from Charming, "Charming and I…we were just…"

Belle nodded, "I'll uh, just come back in a little while. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Belle said trying to hold back a giggle. She turned to walk away, but she peeked her head back in the doorway, "Oh and you might want to close the door next time."

Snow flushed and buried her face in her hands, while Charming couldn't help but laugh.

Belle smiled to herself as she headed back to the barn. She was so glad her best friend had found true love. There was nothing like it. Her smile grew as she thought of her love still sleeping peacefully in the barn.

As the sun moved up further in the sky, more and more of it filled the barn rousing Rumplestiltskin from his slumber. Groggily he turned over and grabbed for Belle only to find an empty straw pile next to him. He sat up intending to go look for her, but the conversation from the night before came rushing back. 'She doesn't want to see me,' he thought, 'I could tell by the look in her eyes that having children is very important to her. I know she's changed her mind about marrying me. Perhaps I could convince her otherwise...'

Rumplestiltskin pondered long and hard about what he could say to Belle to keep her from leaving him, but no matter what he could come up with he couldn't convince himself that she would ever stay. 'It's for the best,' he told himself.

He stepped out of the barn and glanced down at the cottage. 'If I'm going to leave, at least she would want me to say goodbye?' He took one step toward the little house and then stopped, 'No, it will only make things harder…'

Having made up his mind he headed toward the forest but was halted as he heard the sweet familiar voice he knew so well call out to him, "Rum, where are you going?"

Rumplestiltskin turned to see Belle approaching him. His face brightened at the sight of her, but his frown didn't disappear, "I didn't think you wanted to see me."

Belle could tell immediately that he was upset about something. She grabbed his hands, pulled them to her chest, and leaned in so she could look in his eyes, "What would give you that idea?"

"You were gone when I woke up this morning. I know you're upset with me about never having children, but hear me out...

Belle lifted her hand and put her finger over his mouth, "Shh, Rum, I told you that I'm not upset with you. I love you and I plan to marry you. There's nothing that's going to change my mind."

Rumplestiltskin reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He gave her an understanding smile while doing so, and she knew he wasn't going anywhere either. Losing herself in the moment, she almost forgot about her encounter with the Blue Fairy the night before. She knew she needed to tell him about it. 'He would be madder if I try to keep it from him, now is a better time than any.' The Blue Fairy's words about Rum's son had also been on her mind. She had tried not let the fairy get to her, but she could not brush away the comment about Rumplestiltskin letting his son go to another world alone. Belle's smile faltered a bit as she thought about it.

Rumplestiltskin immediately picked up on the change in her appearance. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

Belle paused before she asked, "Rum, is it true you could have gone with your son through the portal you talked about, the one created from the magic bean?"

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow. "Wha..Who told you that?" He was taken aback by her question and his tone was harsh as a result.

Belle panicked for a moment when she heard the snippyness behind his words and saw the darkness flare up in his eyes. She looked him straight in the eye and didn't flinch as he inched toward her, "I uh, when I went off alone last night I was visited by the Blue Fairy..."

The words had barely left Belle's lips when she was cut off by Rum, "THE BLUE FAIRY?! With his fists balled at his sides, He took a step forward to peer down at her, "YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO HER?!"

"Yes but..."

"NO! SHE'S TRYING TO TURN YOU AGAINST ME JUST LIKE SHE DID MY SON! I BET YOU BELIEVED HER, WHATEVER SHE TOLD YOU! WHAT ELSE DID SHE SAY ABOUT MY SON?"

"Nothing, Rum...I swear, I didn't know it was her...I just wanted to be left alone, and then she showed up..."

"Let me guess, she convinced you that marrying me was a bad idea, that you would be better off if we never met!"

Belle's temper began to flare up, "As I've said before, no one decides my fate but me. She told me things, even offered me a bag of fairy dust..."

"Fairy dust? And you took it I'm sure!"

"No, I didn't!"

"No one turns down fairy dust dearie! No one, I don't see why you would be any different!" Rumplestiltskin turned his back to her and took a few steps away. Knowing Belle had been offered fairy dust had unnerved him more than anything. Fairy magic and his did not mix well, and if Belle had any, the consequences would not be very pleasant. He was convinced she had taken it. He whirled back around to face her. She had not moved from her original position. "You and her, have a plan don't you dearie? To try and destroy me? That's why she gave you the fairy dust."

"Rum? What!? NO!" now she approached him unwilling to back down, "I would never try to hurt you, I love you."

He barely looked at her. "Or steal my power…" he said more to himself than her.

"No!"

"Yes that must be it…no wonder you were asking about the curse…you want me to be weak and powerless…"

"Rum…"

" SHUT UP!"

"Please just listen to me!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rumplestiltskin lunged inches from her face as he shouted.

Belle looked up into his eyes and knew there was no getting him to see reason in the state he was in. She could see his deep brown eyes were glazed over looking more reptilian than ever as they bore down into her own blue orbs. At that moment the Dark One had taken over and her Rum was buried deep inside.

It occurred to her that a gentle touch had calmed him down in the past when the darkness was controlling him. It had brought her Rum back to the surface. She reached up and stroked his cheek as tears welled up in her eyes hoping to talk to the more reasonable side of him, "Rum, please know I love you and I would never do anything to harm you…"

However, her assumption was wrong. He was too far gone, too angry to be calmed by only one of her soft touches. He shrugged away from her hand. Hurt that Rumplestiltskin had so easily dismissed her, the welled up tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh with the crying! It must stop! I do my best thinking then when you seem to be crying all the time about something!" Rumplestiltskin immediately regretted the words as soon as he said them. The crying only bothered him because he didn't want to see her unhappy and he had made it seem like it angered him every time she did it. Still, he was Rumplestiltskin the Dark One, and he was not going to admit he was wrong, even to Belle.

More tears welled up in Belle's eyes, but this time she stood strong and didn't let them fall. She gave him one last angry glare and retreated to the cottage leaving an angry Rumplestiltskin standing alone. He had the urge to call after her, to tell her he meant nothing he said and believed every word she said, but he held his tongue, snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving only a puff of purple smoke behind.

The disheveled Belle burst in through the front door startling Snow White and Charming, who were conversing in the kitchen. Snow instantly jumped up from her chair and ran to her friend's side, "Belle, what's wrong?" she asked as she placed her hands on Belle's shoulders.

"I'd rather not discuss it," Belle managed through her tears that she couldn't hold back any longer. Rumplestiltskin wasn't there, so she could cry all she wanted. She looked over at Charming, then averted her eyes back to the floor.

Snow glanced back and forth between Belle and Charming understanding what Belle meant. She turned to Charming, "James? Would you mind waiting in the other room while I talk to Belle?"

Charming gave a curtsey nod and retreated leaving the two women alone to discuss recent occurrences. With some reluctance, Belle relayed the fight that had transpired between her and Rum to Snow White leaving out only a few details.

Snow White gently stroked Belle's back. "So, does then mean the wedding is off?" she asked with caution.

Belle sniffled, "I don't know...I...I hope not…maybe."

There was a moment of silence before Belle spoke up again. She dried a few tears and spoke with a less shaky voice, "You know I didn't see much of this side of him when we were living in my father's castle."

"What was he like then?"

"Depressed mostly, but I could bring out the sweet, playful side in him, the caring, loving Rumplestiltskin. Don't get me wrong I knew he was called the Dark One, and he tried to warn me that he could be this way."

"Are you having doubts now?"

Belle managed a weak smile, "No, not at all. I love him with all my heart and soul, darkness and light. There's good in him. I've always seen it, and I'll never give up on him. This side of him is just new to me that's all. I know it's not really him when he acts this way. It's the curse."

"Well don't worry. Give him some time to cool off, and then he'll see reason. Don't worry, everything will turn out right in the end."

Belle brightened, "Snow, I'm so glad to have you as a friend."

Snow reached over and wrapped her arms around Belle, "I'm glad to have you as a friend too."

After Belle was calmer, Snow went in the other room to talk to Charming. She briefly filled him in on what had happened, "Charming, will you talk to him?"

Charming's eyes went wide, "Me?! Why me? Why can't Grumpy do it?"

Snow White smiled and placed her hands on his chest, "They call him Grumpy for a reason you know."

Charming sighed and glanced away then back, "Are you sure this must be done?"

"Yes. Belle is my best friend and I don't want to see her unhappy. As much as I don't like it, Rumplestiltskin makes her happy. If she sees some good in him, then it must be there."

Charming released a hesitant sigh, but eventually agreed.

Charming left a relieved Snow to search for Rumplestiltskin. He went to the barn and looked around the surrounding area, but there was no sign of him. Charming knew with magic, the imp could be anywhere, and he honestly had no idea where to look for him. He thought about calling for him but he highly doubted Rumplestiltskin would come. He decided to venture to the nearby town and inquire with some of the locals. It was the best he could do. 'If I can't find him, then I'll just have to wait until he returns, if he returns.'

Charming spent a couple hours venturing about the town, but had no luck. Giving up completely, he wandered into a local bar to have an beer before he returned to relay the bad news to Snow. He had just ordered his drink when he glanced over to one of the corners and caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Thinking he had gotten out of discussing the situation with the Dark One, dread welled up in Charming now knowing he had no excuse.

He took his drink from the bartender, passed over a silver coin, and made his way to the table in the corner.

Rumplestiltskin glanced up from his half empty mug, "Your majesty," Rumplestiltskin said with a mocking sneer, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Charming sat down across from him, "You can knock off the sarcasm, I'm here to help you."

"Help me? What on earth could I possibly need help with, let alone yours?" Rum waved his hand through the air as if he had no cares or worries.

"I know about your fight with Belle."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, and you should apologize."

"Apologize? She was conspiring against me with one of my enemies." Rumplestiltskin was serious now.

Charming shook his head, "That's not the case and you know it. Don't let this mask you hide behind keep you from seeing what's really there. She's not out to get you. Now that woman loves you and gods only knows why, but she truly does. Are you really going to let her slip away because you refuse to see the truth?"

Rumplestiltskin averted his eyes to his drink. He couldn't think of a comeback.

There was awkward silence for a few minutes until Charming spoke up, "What've you got against the Blue Fairy anyways?"

Rumplestiltskin's head shot up, "That's really none of your concern now is it dearie?"

Charming backed off, "No, I guess not." He finished the last sips of his beer and stood to leave. As he began to walk away, he stopped in his tracks. He turned to Rumplestiltskin to say one last thing, "Look, I know you and I don't see eye to eye...frankly I don't know anyone who sees eye to eye with you..."

"Get to the point dearie!" Rumplestiltskin was growing impatient.

"If you've found true love, and I think you have and you know it, then you need to do everything you can to hold onto it. Don't let something as silly as this come between you two. You'll come to regret it."

Rumplestiltskin tried hard to let the expression on his face to remain cold and neutral, but he was struggling. He decided to return to his impish sarcasm, "I suppose you think I owe you a favor in return for this little bit of advice?"

"No. It never occurred to me. I came here for Snow. That's what love is, being there for one another. Remember that." With that Charming left.

Rumplestiltskin watched as Charming exited the tavern all the while trying to decide what he was going to do about Belle.


	7. The Wedding

Evening was fast approaching and Belle was debating whether or not she was going to sleep in the barn. She was positive Rumplestiltskin wouldn't return that night. She hadn't seen him all day, ever since she stormed away from their fight. If he did come back, she wasn't quite sure she was even ready to face him. He had upset her very badly, yelling at her when all she tried to do was tell him the truth. She was just trying to be honest with him, she didn't want there to be any secrets between them.

The more time she had to think about it, the more she comprehended there were more secrets than she realized. She barely knew anything about Rum's past. Most of the time when she asked him about it, he would change the subject or answer her in a way that didn't really answer the question. 'I love him, but he can just be so frustrating sometimes.'

After finally coming to a decision, Belle stepped out of the cottage and made her way down to the barn to retrieve her things. She kept her eyes on the ground trying to keep her mind off what had happened. Belle was surprised and slightly startled when she entered the barn and found Rumplestiltskin standing there twirling the chipped cup between his hands.

He didn't notice her at first and for a brief moment she considered retreating. Before she could make up her mind he looked up and saw her in the doorway. His face lit up, "Belle…"

Belle could tell from the look on his face he had been waiting a while. She bit her bottom lip, contemplating what to do or say. She couldn't totally gage his mood, and she was frightened she would set him off again, "I..uh…just came out here to grab my things," she pointed to her satchel by the straw bed they had shared the past few nights.

Disappointment shadowed his features and his gaze fell away from her to the ground. There was an incredibly long moment of silence between them. Belle made the first move and stepped forward gathering the belongings from the straw pile.

In one swift movement, Rumplestiltskin stepped up behind Belle placing his hands on her waist before she could retreat. "Belle, I'm sorry about earlier," he spoke softly into her ear.

Belle's breath heaved, but she resisted the urge to just fall back into his arms and accept his apology so soon. She didn't turn around to face him as she spoke, "You really hurt me. I was trying to tell you the truth and you just threw it back in my face. How is our marriage ever going to work if you don't believe me when I'm telling the truth? If you accuse me of conspiring against you when things happen beyond my control? If you can't even find the courage to be honest with me?"

Belle felt him let out a sigh of defeat into her hair, "I'm a coward Belle. I've always been a coward."

Belle set her things down and turned to face him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a gentle smile, "If you really believe that, than you have the power to change it. Just be honest with me. You don't have to tell me everything; I know it's hard for you. Just start small."

Rumplestiltskin hesitated.

Belle could see the struggle in his eyes, "I love you and I just want to know you better. You can tell me anything. No matter what you say, I will always he here for you." She kept her composure when she could see tears forming in his eyes. He had never looked so helpless standing there before, even when she found him chained and beaten in her father's dungeon.

From the look on his face she worried that he may back down and not tell her the truth, but then he finally spoke, "Belle…I…yes."

She looked at him questionably, "Yes?"

"Yes. I could have gone with my son," Rumplestiltskin paused to steady his voice, "But I was a coward. I was frightened and I let him fall through the portal alone. It was the only deal I've ever broken."

"Deal?" Belle squinted her eyes in confusion, "I thought you said the Blue Fairy gave him the bean? Did you make a deal with her?"

"She did. And no I made a deal with my son. He was not happy about this," Rum gestured up and down his body, "So I agreed if he were to find away to rid me of this curse, then I would go along with it. I never thought he would, but one day he came home with a magic bean claiming that it would take us to a land without magic. When it came time to leave I let my cowardice take over. I couldn't let the power go, even when it meant losing the most important person in my life. I came to my senses and changed my mind, but it was too late. Bae was gone, and the portal was closed. I've dedicated my life since then to finding him."

Belle looked into those deep brown eyes holding back her tears for his sake. She had to be strong for him. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug, "I'm so sorry. I promise you we will find him."

"He's never going to forgive me Belle, after what I did. He'll never forgive me."

"Don't say that. If you just show him the man that I see in you then he will."

They stood there for several minutes just holding each other. Eventually they moved to their makeshift bed and fell asleep. They were still curled in each other's arms when they awoke the next morning. Belle reached over and stroked Rumplestiltskin's face, "Thank you. Thank you for being honest with me."

He smiled weakly.

"I know it's hard for you, but you can trust me. I love you and tomorrow I'll become your wife. Anything you tell me, anything that happened in your past, it doesn't matter. I will always be there for you."

"Belle, you are more than I deserve. No one…no woman has ever looked at me the way you do. Not even my wife. I never thought I could find love, true love, but here you are right in front of me. I promise to never doubt you again."

Belle gave Rum a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to go help Snow with breakfast. She's probably wondering what happened after I didn't return last night. Are you going to join me?"

Rumplestiltskin's face scrunched up, "I think I'll stay out here. I tire of the…glares."

"Ok, I'll bring breakfast out to you." Belle was unwilling to try to convince him fearing it may start another argument. As Belle stood up she noticed a spool of gold thread had rolled out of her bag. She reached down to put it back when something occurred to her. Her face lit up and she addressed Rumplestiltskin, "Would we be okay, I mean money wise, if I took this spool of thread?"

"Planning on buying more books?" he teased.

Belle gave him a playful sideways glance, "No, I have another idea for it."

"Be my guest, we have plenty," Rumplestiltskin waved his hand thorough the air showing it didn't matter.

Belle flashed him another smile and hurried out of the barn to find Snow.

"Snow!" Belle exclaimed as she came in through the front door.

Snow looked up from her cooking, "Belle! What happened to you last night?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Rum and I made up. I should have told you. It was never my intention to worry you."

"It's ok, I'm glad everything worked out."

Belle had a huge smile on her face.

Snow sensed her enthusiasm, "What is it?"

"Here," Belle said as she handed over the gold thread.

Snow took the spool from Belle, "What's this?"

"It's gold thread. Rum spun it."

Snow gasped and examined the thread closely, "So it's true? He really can spin straw into gold?"

Belle nodded, "Yes. I was wondering if you could stitch it into the dress?"

"I don't know...I mean does it work just like regular thread?"

"As far as I know..."

"Well, I'll certainly give it my best shot."

"Thank you," Belle gave Snow a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since it was the day before the wedding, Belle and Rumplestiltskin barely had time to get anything ready. However, since Belle hadn't wanted a big wedding, there wasn't a terrible amount of stuff to do aside from altering the dress. Snow worked diligently to alter it and add the gold thread per Belle's request. Belle spent most of the day with Snow helping get everything situated.

Grumpy stayed home from the mines to help as well. He organized the yard, laying out seats for the few guests that would be in attendance. Rumplestiltskin offered to do everything with magic, that time was no issue when magic was involved, but Belle refused. She wanted the day to be magical all by itself.

That evening, it took Belle a good bit of convincing to get Rum to let her sleep inside with Snow. "You can't see me before the wedding!" she explained.

"Nonsense! A silly tradition I never cared for."

Belle just shook her head and gave Rumplestiltskin a long kiss before retiring for the night, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He sighed and watched his soon to be bride walk away. He was glad Belle had chosen to have the wedding so soon. As much as he loved her, and would do anything for her, being a "guest" in someone's home was not very appealing to him. He was ready to rid himself of the present company and for it to only be him and Belle again.

Morning could not come fast enough for Belle. She had a hard time falling asleep. Not only was she excited about getting married, but she also had grown accustomed to sleeping next to Rum. It had been so long since she slept without him, that she had forgotten about the strange nightmare she'd have with the padded walls and pair of intense eyes. She had no objections when Snow awoke her very early the next morning to get ready. Jiminy and Charming arrived soon after they woke to make sure everything was in order.

Rumplestiltskin remained in the barn until he was needed. It took him no time getting ready. With a flick of the wrist he was dressed impeccably in a bright red velvet overcoat with a matching vest underneath. The buttons on both the vest and the coat were made of gold. He wore a red silk scarf tucked into the front of the vest, with a large gold broach to accent it and his usual black leather pants with tall black boots to match.

"Are you ready?" came a male voice from behind.

Rumplestiltskin turned to see Charming, "As ready as I'll ever be!" he replied through a sneer in his high pitched tone he used when talking to most people.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you took my advice. I know I haven't known Belle for very long, but she deserves happiness, and if you're the one to give it to her, then so be it. I think I can put our differences aside for her and for Snow."

Rumplestiltskin looked at him and spoke in a genuine tone, "Your approval means nothing to me but I…uh appreciate it nonetheless."

Charming nodded, realizing that was the closest he would get to a thank you. He was about to leave when Rumplestiltskin called him back, "Hold on a minute, dearie. I believe I owe you a favor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding took place early that afternoon. The day itself was lovely with the sun shining bright and not a cloud in sight. The only guests that were in attendance were the seven dwarfs, Charming, and Snow White. That did not matter to either Belle or Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin preferred no guests at all, but he wanted Belle to be happy.

The moment had come and Rumplestiltskin stood there with Jiminy waiting for Belle. His anxiety grew as the time for Belle to arrive crept closer and closer. He was not getting cold feet, but part of him was still in denial that she would actually go through with this. It didn't help that there were nine people sitting there watching him look more vulnerable than he ever had since he became the Dark One. He resisted making eye contact with anyone and tried to keep his mind off of it.

He glanced up when the sound of music could be heard. The music was coming from a large wooden organ piano that Happy was playing. The piano was very delicately carved with seven stacks on top. Each stack had different animal faces carved into them with wooden "mouths" that would open and close when certain notes were struck.

However, the music did not hold Rumplestiltskin's attention for long once Belle stepped out into view. All of his anxiety instantly faded when he saw her. He was completely taken aback. Her beauty surpassed anything or anyone he had ever laid eyes on. Even in such a simple wedding gown he was blown away by how stunning she was. The gown was simple, white, and long and she was holding a small bouquet of red roses. The first thing he noticed about her dress was the edges of the bottom and the sleeves were embroidered with gold. 'So that's what she wanted the gold thread for.'

He was happy to see her hair was only partially pulled back and had ribbons cascading down the back. He always enjoyed her golden curls. 'And that gleam in her eyes…that smile on her face…' He couldn't hide the genuine smile that crossed his face. Belle was about to be his, forever and always.

Belle was waiting as patiently as she could for Happy to start playing the organ: the signal for her to start walking down the isle. She couldn't hold back her glee when the tune began. When she stepped out and saw Rumplestiltskin standing there, saw the way he was looking at her, saw the depth of love radiating from his eyes, the world stopped. She smiled brighter than ever. She knew she had made the right decision; there were no doubts in her mind. She was about to marry her true love, and nothing was going to stop her. She knew that no matter what happened, they were going to be together forever.

As Belle came down the isle and excessive amount of noise could be heard at the end of the isle. Grumpy leaned over Doc to see what was going on. "Hey! What's all the commotion down there?" he whispered loudly.

"I can't help it, I always cry at weddings!" Sneezy managed to say through sobs and continuously blowing his noise in a tissue.

Dopey placed a hand on Sneezy's shoulder and flashed him an understanding smile. They grabbed each other and sobbed together. Grumpy rolled his eyes and shook his head; doing his best to hide the single tear that fell from his eye.

Belle interlocked an arm with Rum's once she made it to where he was standing. She grinned up at him, "I'm surprised you're wearing velvet."

"Well, it is a special occasion, I thought I'd make an exception just this once," Rum said playfully as he grabbed one of her curls to twist in his hand then let it fall.

"You look very handsome. You should wear something besides leather more often."

"Perhaps. But nothing I wear can match how beautiful you look right now."

Belle blushed at his comment, but did not say anything in return. She looked over at Jiminy who began speaking his lines.

The small audience watched the pair in awe as they exchanged their vows, almost unable to believe what they were seeing as real.

"The strangest sight. Who knew Rumplestiltskin could fall in love yet find someone to love him in return?" said one of the dwarfs.

"Well that just goes to show you the power of true love," Snow answered without taking her eyes off the couple. She felt Charming squeeze her hand.

"You may now kiss the bride," Jiminy stated.

Belle was glowing more than ever as Rumplestiltskin cupped her face and placed the sweetest kiss to her lips. When he pulled away and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he knew she had no regrets. He was the happiest he had been in a long time.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow White surprised Belle afterwards by having a nice meal prepared to celebrate. Everything had been set up outside since it was such a pretty day. Belle had informed Snow earlier that they would be leaving that night.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Snow said regretfully.

Belle placed a hand on Snows forearm, "I know. But we have to find Rum's son. It's not fair for me to ask him to stay longer. But we'll see each other again soon."

"Yes, you're right."

Music sounded in their ears. They looked over to see Grumpy had started playing the organ. Belle beamed and grabbed Snow's hands, "C'mon let's dance!"

Snow laughed as she followed Belle.

Rumplestiltskin stood off by himself near the tree line with his hands clasped behind his back. He smiled as he watched Belle, his Belle, his wife, enjoying her last few moments with Snow and the others before they left.

"Such a beautiful ceremony, even if it was small. Pity I wasn't invited," came a familiar voice from behind.

Rumplestiltskin didn't even have to look back to see who was addressing him, he knew all along Regina would show up, he just wasn't sure when, "What's the point in an invitation when I knew you'd grace us with your presence anyway your majesty."

Regina strode forward out of the shadows where he could see her, but she was out of sight from everyone else, "You knew I was coming?"

"How could I not when the person you desire most is standing right over there," Rumplestiltskin pointed to Snow White.

Regina followed Rumplestiltskin's gaze to see whom he was talking about. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she laid eyes on Snow White, "So it is true…Snow White is alive."

"Did you really think the heart the Huntsman gave you was her heart? I must've not been a very good teacher if you can't tell a pig's heart from a human's," Rumplestiltskin paused and giggled, "No, that can't be it. You were just a horrible student!"

Queen Regina whirled around to face Rumplestiltskin, "Surrender Snow White now and I'll leave you and your little pet alone."

"What and upset Belle? Do you really think that's the best way to start off a marriage? Why don't I just murder her in her sleep…I'd be less painful for the both of us," Rumplestiltskin smirked at his subtle hint to Regina killing her husband, King Leopold.

Regina clenched her fists at her sides, "You swore you'd never mention that again!"

Rumplestiltskin brushed her off, "Don't worry your secrets are safe with me." His eyes lit up as a thought popped into his head, "But do tell, do you plan to do the same with that new buffoon husband of yours?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow, "You'd really want me to kill Belle's father? And I thought you were in love."

"I love her not her father. After everything he did, I'd love nothing more than to see him suffer. The problem is I promised Belle I wouldn't hurt him. And I always keep my word." Rumplestiltskin put a lot of emphasis on the I.

Regina was growing impatient, "Enough of this chit chat! You're trying to distract me. I have an army ready to close in as soon as I give the signal. Turn over Snow White or you're precious bride and all her little friends will be disposed of."

Rumplestiltskin leaned in and gave her a taunting smile, "You really think you and King George's army are any match for the Dark One? How many times do I have to tell you you'll never be more powerful than me?"

Regina was confused about how he was so knowledgeable on her plans, "Who told you about King George's army?"

Rumplestiltskin straightened and turned his gaze back to Belle who was looking around for him, "Nothing can be kept secret from me dearie! Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I have a first dance to attend to." Rumplestiltskin gave Regina one last menacing glance then strolled over to Belle, leaving a very angry Regina behind.

Regina stood there with her fists balled at her sides, 'How dare he dismiss me like that!' she stewed.

Belle furrowed her brow and glanced over Rum's shoulder as he approached her, "Were you talking to someone over there?"

"Just admiring my beautiful wife from a distance," he replied dodging the question. He placed an arm around her lower back, took her hand in his, and pulled her close to where their noses almost touched.

Belle smiled up at him as he led their dance, "I'm happy to finally be your wife."

"Is that so? An odd girl you are."

She cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled playfully, "I'm not a girl, I'm a woman."

He returned her smile, "Yes, the most beautiful woman."

She planted a small kiss on his lips then rested her head up against his chest as they continued their dance.

Rumplestiltskin took a deep breath. He knew Belle was not going to be thrilled by his next words, "Dearest, we must leave now."

Belle's head shot back up. She looked confused, "Now? But you said we weren't leaving until this evening?"

"I know what I said, but it's no longer safe here. We must go now."

"Safe? If it's not safe, then shouldn't we warn the others? I haven't even said goodbye…" Belle's sentence was cut off as an army of soldiers descended out of the forest surrounding everyone.

Belle gasped and clung to Rumplestiltskin. Grumpy stopped playing the organ as soon as he realized what was going on. The dwarves crowed together as the soldiers moved closer. Charming drew his sword and stepped in front of Snow to protect her. He gave a fleeting glance at Rumplestiltskin, watching those dark eyes bore into him until both Rumplestiltskin and Belle faded leaving only a puff of purple smoke behind.


	8. Chapter 8: My Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n- This chapter is for The Auburn Girl for inspiring me to do this crossover. It's one of my favorite movies. :)

Belle blinked taking in her new surroundings. Everything had happened so fast, she barely had time to register that she was no longer at the dwarves' cottage. As soon as she processed the current events, she was enraged. The adrenaline quickly built up in her system as she glanced up at Rum, realizing he had taken them away with magic. She feared for her friends' lives. She moved herself out of his embrace in anger, "RUM! What did you do?! Take us back right now!" She stomped her foot on the ground trying to make her point.

Rumplestiltskin remained calm, unfazed by her anger, "I merely took you out of harms way. I'll not have any harm come to my wife on our wedding day." He stepped closer to caress her.

Belle forcefully shoved away from him, "How dare you decide what I'm going to do for me! Everything is not about you or what you want, Rumplestiltskin!

He quirked an eyebrow at her use of his full name.

Belle calmed slightly trying to get through to him. She took a step closer and held out her hands, "I want to fight for my friends. We can't just leave them helpless! We need to go back!"

"I'm afraid not, Belle. It is their problem not ours."

Belle was stunned for a moment, but then her anger surfaced again. She flung herself at him, but he caught her by the wrists. She glared up at him, "TAKE US BACK RIGHT NOW! NOW! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Belle began to struggle, attempting to release herself from his grasp.

"Belle, Belle, calm down!" Rumplestiltskin held on to her gently, and tried to stop her from flailing around.

She paused, glancing up into his eyes, then collapsed onto his chest in tears, "Rum…please…"

He rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair, "Belle, I promise Snow and Charming will be safe."

Belle stilled and glanced up at Rum with wide tear filled eyes, "How can you be so sure?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up to one side, "Let's just say I no longer owe our dear prince a favor."

Belle furrowed her brow, "You? Owed Prince James a favor?"

"You sound so surprised dearest."

"Rum…" she said giving him a look that said she wanted the truth.

Rumplestiltskin's mischievous smile was replaced by a genuine look of honesty, "I gave the Prince a bag of dust that would allow him to transport the two of them to safety."

"What about the dwarves?"

"There was enough for them as well."

Belle thought for a moment, "But how can you be sure they were able to get out in time and not captured?"

Rumplestiltskin held out his hand, flicked his wrist, and small hand mirror appeared. He held it out to her, "Here, this mirror can show you anything your heart so desires. All you have to do is ask."

Belle looked at the mirror, back up at Rum, then cautiously took it from him, "I thought you said mirrors…"

"Yes, yes, but no one can see you through that mirror. It is enchanted to where one can only look through it to see what it is they're looking for. It is only us doing the spying this time."

Belle gave him a disapproving look, before looking down at her reflection, "I'd like to see my friends, Snow and Charming…please."

Belle watched in awe as her reflection faded into a purplish green hue, and her friends slowly came into view. She breathed a sigh of relief when there stood Snow and Charming wrapped in each other's arms, offering reassurances. The dwarves were there too. Belle listened as Charming explained to Snow what happened, but the image began to disappear when Grumpy came up to discuss their next course of action. Belle hugged the mirror close to her chest once only her reflection could be seen. She looked up at Rumplestiltskin and gave him a small smile of gratitude, "Thank you."

"No matter," Rumplestiltskin said, brushing it off.

The two of them stood there in awkward silence until Belle spoke again, "How…How did you know to give Charming that powder?"

"During our little…quarrel…I acquired bits of information, learning that King George's army was on the move, and there was only one place they were headed."

"If you knew they were coming why didn't you warn everybody?"

"What? And spoil all the fun!?" Rumplestiltskin jumped and laughed at his quip.

Belle did not find it funny, "Rum! We could have done something! We could still do something. We could help them fight." Belle took a step closer to him, looking at him hopefully.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head, "They must fight their own battle, defeat King George and take their kingdom back. If Snow White and the Prince are to succeed, they must do it without our help."

Belle nodded and looked down at the ground. She wanted to continue to protest, to get Rum to see they could be of some help, but she knew there was no chance. She decided to let it go and be thankful that all of her friends were safe for now.

Rumplestiltskin saw a look of disappointment on Belle's face. He lifted her chin so her gaze met his, "Don't worry. We'll see them again."

"How do you know? It's not like you can see the future," she added sarcastically.

Rumplestiltskin tried not to make a face that showed he was hiding something, but he was unsuccessful. Belle furrowed her brow, and then it hit her, "Wait…you can see the future?!"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged, "Yes, and no. I can see pieces, but I never know how they will fit together. And I can't see everything. Just some things."

Belle digested what he told her. She could not believe it. 'If he can see the future then wouldn't that mean he would know how his life will play out?' "So, can you see if we will find your son?"

"No. I try not to look into my own future. Seeing the inevitable…can be a terrible price. Like I said it's like a puzzle with missing pieces; it makes it difficult to read, and never what you think. It did help me piece together the information I gathered in town, to determine King George was on his way."

Belle nodded, feeling a little bit better about not helping her friends. She asked her next question nervously, "Do…do you ever look into my future?"

Rumplestiltskin looked ashamed, "I did once. When I…back in your castle, when I still didn't trust you. I wanted to find out if you were working for your father, trying to get to me."

"And what did you see?"

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not. We're together now, that's what matters," Belle smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She brushed her lips to his, "And it's our wedding day. Let's try not to let anything else ruin it ok?"

Rumplestiltskin gave her a weak smile as she kissed him. He could not take his mind off what he had seen in Belle's future. He had been thinking about it ever since, and tried not to let it bother him. He did not know how it would all play out, but he knew he still had plenty of time with his Belle, and he was going to enjoy it while he could, "Yes, my darling Belle, and I have someplace special I wanted to take you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Rum! This place is so beautiful!" Belle exclaimed as she admired the lovely sight before her. She stepped forward glancing around at all the beautiful trees that seemed to stretch up for miles. They were completely surrounded. They were almost to the top of a mountain, and a lovely waterfall cascaded down from the mountainside, landing in a crystal clear pool. The sun fell at a place in the sky where it struck the misting water and created a beautiful rainbow. Higher up on the mountain was the widest and tallest tree she had ever seen. It was so big, that its branches and leaves seemed to take up the whole sky. She stood there gawking at it.

"It's a camphor tree," Rumplestiltskin stated, as he stepped up beside Belle and looked at the tree with her, "It's one of the oldest trees left living in all the lands."

"It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen." She turned and took Rum's hands in her own, "This place is wonderful, thank you for bringing me here. You didn't have to do this."

"I thought I'd bring you somewhere nice to celebrate…well us. It is our wedding day after all. I think we deserve some sort of honeymoon." He grabbed her by the waist, playfully pulled her to his chest, and crashed his lips against hers.

Belle was stunned slightly at his action, but gave in immediately, eager to be with Rumplestiltskin for the first time as husband and wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumplestiltskin lifted his head from Belle's chest and looked down it to her eyes lovingly, as they lay there trying to catch their breath. They had collapsed underneath one of the lusciously green trees that stood closest to the water. He still couldn't believe he was so lucky to have such a wonderful willing woman in his arms. One who truly loved him.

Belle reached up to brush Rum's hair out of his eyes, "I love you, Rumplestiltskin."

"Aye, and I you."

Their lips met for another kiss, then Belle spoke, "I guess we should get dressed now."

Rumplestiltskin looked at her lustfully, "I wouldn't object to you staying just like this."

"Rum! What if someone walks by and sees us?" Surprisingly Belle had not thought about this earlier, but she had been in the heat of the moment.

"I assure you there is no one but us. This place is not easy to get to without the aid of magic. Why do you think it is so clean and beautiful, or how the tree has survived for so many years?"

Belle smiled at him in understanding. She went to put her dress back on, then stopped, "Do you mind if I put on something more comfortable?"

"Anything you wear my dear will look ravishing,"

Belle's cheeks grew red again. She was still standing there naked, but thinking of what clothes to wear for Rum was making her blush. While she was slipping on her blue dress, she felt a tinge of sadness. Her wedding dress was so lovely, but she would never wear it again. As she reached down and stroked it, the tidbit of sadness was replaced with immeasurable amounts of happiness because she thought about the many years to come. Her life with Rumplestiltskin was only just beginning. Belle lost her train of thought when Rumplestiltskin sat down beside her. He was clothed back in his usual attire of leather and silk.

"I have a gift for you," he said as he held out a medium sized package. It was rectangular, wrapped in brown paper, with a bright blue ribbon tied around it.

Belle grinned, and took the gift from him, "Rum!" She turned the package back and forth in her hands, and her smile faltered, "I…didn't get you anything

"Trust me when I say, you have already given me everything. Now open it."

Belle flashed him another smile before untying the ribbon. The paper fell into her lap revealing a book. It had a simple cover made of brown cloth, outlined with dark leather, but Belle's eyes lit up nonetheless, "How did you know?"

"That you like books? Dearest, I think the library you disguised as a bedroom gave it away."

Belle giggled, "No, I mean that I had my eye on this particular book?"

"I saw you admiring it when we were passing through the town. I went back to retrieve it when Snow held her meeting and you stayed behind at the cottage."

"Thank you, for everything." She pecked him on the cheek, then eagerly opened the book to flip through the pages. It was all written in a foreign language, one where all the words looked liked symbols.

Rumplestiltskin peered over her shoulder, "Although, I don't know how you're ever going to read that."

"Actually I can read it. When you spend as much time with books as I do, and have been confined to a palace almost your entire life, you learn a few things." Belle continued to look through her book, paying Rum barely any mind. She felt him lean in closer to her. She shut the book at turned her attention to him, "Oh, I'm sorry, I can look at this another day." The sparkling waterfall caught her eye, which gave her an idea, "Would you like to take a dip in the water?"

Rumplestiltskin cringed, "Dearest, I loathe getting wet. I'd much rather sit here and enjoy watching you obsess over that book. Don't stop reading on my account. I gave it to knowing you wouldn't be able to pull your attention from it."

Belle was disappointed he didn't want to play in the water. It looked so inviting. However, the book was just as inviting, so she picked it back up and started reading. She was so focused that she almost didn't notice Rumplestiltskin had dozed off beside her. She sighed contently to herself and glanced over at a rock that hung perfectly over the pool. She got up, careful not to wake Rum, and walked over to it.

Belle sat down on the rock, pulling her dress up so as not to get it wet, and dipped her feet in the water. The water was soothing, just the perfect temperature. All was quiet with the exception of a few birds chirping and the waterfall hitting the spring. The sun was low in the sky, but there were still a few daytime hours left. Belle took the time to enjoy her book. She gently kicked her feet back and forth as she enthusiastically opened it. She flipped thorough the entire thing before starting at the beginning. She cast a sideways glance over at Rumplestiltskin and chuckled to herself. He had fallen asleep leaning up against a tree with his arms crossed in front of him and was lightly snoring. She almost couldn't tear her gaze away, but the book was calling to her.

She was deeply engrossed in the pages when she heard a rustling coming from the other side of the spring. Her head shot up at the noise to see what it was. She glanced in the direction it came from, but saw nothing. Remembering what Rum had said about no one being able to come to the spring without magic, she went back to reading her book. But then she heard it once more. She glanced back up, this time staring at the spot for a longer period of time. There was a patch of grass across the way of considerable length, but it was unmoving. She was about to return to reading once more when the grass shifted, and she heard the rustling again. For a split second she feared someone was there, and she was about to wake Rum when a flash of white fur caught her eye.

She breathed a sigh of relief realizing it was just a small animal, most likely a bunny from what she could see. As the animal began walking away, she noticed it was the strangest bunny she had ever seen. It was small, round, had pointy ears, and was carrying something over its shoulder. 'A bag? That's weird…' She marked her place in her book and set it beside her, continuing to observe the creature. The sound of the book landing on the rock startled the animal and it turned back to look at her, realizing for the first time that she could see it. It seemed distressed over something, and then disappeared right before her eyes. Belle's mouth hung open, 'Wait did it just go invisible? Or did I imagine that?' She narrowed her eyes focusing hard on the spot where she had seen the creature and it eventually came back into view. She let out a silent gasp. She couldn't believe it. It had gone invisible. She had to know what it was. Her curiosity had taken over, so she pulled her feet out of the water slipped on her shoes, and made to follow it. It was so intriguing; she couldn't help herself.

The creature, thinking it was still invisible, was walking at a normal pace. It happened to glance back and noticed it was being followed. Anxiously, it picked up the pace and ran as fast as it could. "Wait, I'm not going to hurt you!" Belle called after it. And then she thought to herself, 'Ok, that's silly, I'm talking to an animal. It can't understand me.'

However, the animal was small so she was able to keep up until they came to the base of the old camphor tree. It was there she saw it disappear behind one of the giant roots sticking out of the ground. She carefully climbed up to the root and peered over noticing there was a concealed hole behind it, a hole large enough for her to fit through very easily. Every sane voice in her head told her that it was a bad idea, that she should just go back to Rum, but her curiosity go the best of her. She had to know what the little white thing was. She had never seen it before and if she gave up now, she may never see it again.

She lifted her dress out of the way and lowered herself carefully down into the hole. She bent under the roof and saw a concealed tunnel. After dropping down, it was relatively easy to walk through. She had barely walked anywhere when the tunnel opened to reveal a very large tavern. The tavern was open enough to let a significant amount of sunlight stream in, but the tree canopy protected it. There were green grass and flowers growing all along. She wondered if this were the inside of the large tree, but she told herself that couldn't be possible.

As she was admiring her surroundings, she caught sight of movement in the corner and turned expecting to see the little white creature. It was there scurrying away, up a large rock to hide behind. When she went to move closer, she immediately realized that it wasn't a rock it was hiding behind. She froze. Right in front of her laid an enormous creature sleeping soundly. It had to be close to twenty times bigger than she. She clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. She had never seen anything like it. It was similar to the little white animal she was following except it was gray with a white belly, and gray streaks going across the top of it's tummy. Its hands were at its sides, and they were sporting some very long claws. She didn't know if it was dangerous or not, but she wasn't going to stay around to find out.

She slowly began to back away as quietly as possible, when she stepped on a stick that loudly snapped in half. She closed her eyes, cursing herself for her clumsiness hoping the creature wouldn't wake. She was disappointed because almost instantly it began to stir and groan. It flipped over and let out a loud yawn. For the first time she could see its face. Its eyes were still closed, but it had a large black nose, long whiskers, and tall pointy ears. It almost looked like a strange cat. She was about to continue moving away when the monster began sniffing the air and its eyes shot open. She froze in place hoping there was some chance it wouldn't see her. She was wrong again.

The creature sat up and looked straight down at her. It had the biggest eyes she had ever seen, and they were focused on her. The fear was raking through her body and she thought she might faint that very moment. She considered calling for Rumplestiltskin, but she had wandered too far; she didn't think he would hear her. 'Maybe he'll wake and come look for me…' she hoped, 'Hopefully there will still be a me to look for.' The creature stared at her for a long moment, as if it was examining her, trying to learn what she was.

As much as she tried to, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. She kept telling herself to run, but her feet were planted in place. Movement came from the side of the creature, and she saw the little white one pop up from behind the enormous one. It was basically a miniature version. Then there was another one that popped its head out to look at her. It was a bluish tent, slightly bigger than the smallest, but nowhere near the size of the grey one. They were all staring at her, and she had no idea what to do. Thinking she was about to become these animals meal, she was startled when the largest one grinned at her. It grinned at her. With the biggest smile she had ever seen, and large white teeth. Relief suddenly flooded her body. She realized that the creatures wouldn't harm her. That wasn't a smile of something that was about to enjoy dinner. It was a smile of a friend. They weren't the monsters she thought they were. 'I should have known. I knew Rum was no monster when I met him, I should have seen it when I met this thing.'

Cautiously she walked up to the largest one after gathering all the courage she could muster. She didn't think it would harm her, but that didn't take away from how intimidating it looked. She slowly reached out her hand, looking up at the creature for permission. It gave a small nod, so she gently stroked its belly, "You're not a monster are you? You won't harm me?"

It smiled again, shutting its eyes in confirmation.

She returned the smile, all fear now faded away, "I'm glad."

Glancing over at the other two animals, she flashed them a smile as well. They swiftly ducked back behind the gray one, only to pop back out to examine her some more. Eventually the two inched closer, but when Belle reached out to touch them they instantly shied away. Belle smiled and looked back up at the grey one, "What are you?"

It growled in reply, but she had no idea what it was trying to say.

She furrowed her brow as she looked at it, "You look familiar…I feel like I've seen something like you before…in a book of course." She knew she would have remembered if she had met something like it in real life.

There was a small moss covered rock next to the area where he sat. She pointed to it, "May I?"

The gray creature nodded with a smile.

Belle curtsied, then sat down. She continued watching the large animal, "I just can't remember…" She thought hard trying to recall all the books she had read. That was a feat on its own. She had read almost every book in the library at her father's castle. However, she was trying to remember the picture books. She hadn't read a picture book since she was a little girl, when her mother was still alive. Actually, she preferred books without pictures, because she loved using her imagination. Out of nowhere it hit her when thinking about her mother, she remembered one book in particular her Mama would read to her on occasion. She beamed up at the creature, "You're a totoro, aren't you?"

The creature grinned ear to ear.

Belle was shocked, she had no idea totoros were real. The child inside of her was reeling with joy, "So you're really a totoro? My mother use to read to me about you from time to time, but I never would have guessed you existed."

She glanced down, seeing the smaller totoros had moved closer to her, but they scurried away again when she looked at them. She giggled. "They must not encounter people very often. But you're not afraid," she said addressing the largest totoro.

The largest totoro continued to watch her. She looked around the cavern once more observing the colorful flora, and then noted the sun's placement in the sky. 'Rumplestiltskin could wake up any minute, and he will be worried,' she thought. "I should probably be getting back, if my husband wakes to find I'm not there, he'll…well I'm not exactly sure what he'll do but it probably won't be good."

She stood up and dusted her dress off, "It was a pleasure to meet you. You have a beautiful home." She gestured to all the lovely foliage.

It growled in response, but she could tell it was just saying thank you.

Smiling, she turned to walk back to the tunnel entrance when she felt a cold set of claws clasp her shoulder. She turned back around, to face the totoro. It reached out with it's other hand and Belle noticed it was holding something small. She looked at it then back at the creatures face, "For me?"

It nodded.

She held her hand out, and the small object landed in her palm. It was wrapped in leaves and bound together. She reached out and stroked the totoros soft fur. "Thank you." She saw the smaller totoros watching her and she addressed them before she left, "And perhaps if we ever met again, you will have warmed up to me huh?"

The little ones looked at her questionably, and she chuckled as she gave them all one last farewell.

As Belle walked back, she gently tugged on the string opening the small package to reveal its contents. She smiled when she discovered an array of seeds. Some she recognized, but there were a few she had never seen before like the odd sized beans. The curious part of her wondered what kind of plants would grow from them, but her thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Belle!"

Knowing it was Rumplestiltskin, she picked up the pace. When he came into view, she could see how disheveled he was, but it disappeared when he caught a glimpse of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumplestiltskin awoke to a bird chirping loudly above him. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but couldn't help it after the day's events. He stretched and yawned as he sat up. Expecting to find Belle still sitting next to him, he was surprised to find her gone. He looked around for her, "Belle?" No answer.

Standing, he walked around the area to see if he could find her. When he saw her book abandoned on the rock over the water, he thought the worst. Calling on all his magic, he used it to search the stream, feeling relief when he knew she hadn't drowned. Still, something was not right, "Belle!" He called out. Frantically, he ran along the tree line, calling her name. When she emerged barely a minute later, he let out a big sigh of relief. He wanted to run up and gather her in his arms, but instead he put on his usual cold façade still unwilling to show any hint of weakness, even to the woman who just vowed to love and be with him forever, "And where did you wander off to?"

Belle walked up to him, placing a hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"What are you talking about, I wasn't worried." He harrumphed and held his head up high.

Belle smirked, "You know you don't have to put your walls up for me. It's ok to admit your feelings sometimes. I know you think it's a weakness, but you're wrong."

He relaxed a tad, then caught a glimpse of the package she was holding, "What have we here?"

"Just an assortment of seeds," she said as she tied the cloth back up to prevent the seeds from falling or getting strewn. She wanted to plant them, but she was curious what would grow, so she planned to wait when she could properly tend and care for the plants.

As she wrapped it back up, he noticed what the cover was made with, "That's wrapped with bamboo leaves, tied with dragon whiskers, where did you get that?"

Belle looked at him sheepishly, "You'll never believe me."

"Try me."

Belle sighed as she relayed her story to Rumple, "I was reading the book you gave me, when I saw an animal I had never seen before. I was curious so I followed it. It led me to the big camphor tree, where I found a big totoro."

Rumplestiltskin furrowed his brow, "I've warned you about your curiosity. But a totoro? Are you sure?"

Belle nodded, "It looked just like the drawings in my picture books when I was a child."

Belle could see he was deep in thought as he took another glance at the little package, "I believe you met the King of the forest my dearest."

"The King of the Forest?"

"Yes, he guards the forest, and rides the wind spreading seeds across the lands. Even I've yet to gain an audience with him in all my years."

"Really?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded, then reached up and twirled one of her curls about his fingers, "Although, I don't understand what it is about you that struck his fancy. He usually only reveals himself to children and you're obviously not a child."

Belle blushed, "I think it was just an accident I met him."

"Nothing is an accident or coincidence when it comes to the King of the Forest. There's a reason he wanted to meet you, but we may not know what it is just yet."

"Oh…"

"Meeting him is also a sign of good luck."

Belle smiled, and touched Rum's cheek, "If that is so, I hope all of my good luck goes towards finding your son."

Rumplestiltskin smiled. There were so many things to love about Belle, but most of all he loved how she put finding his son ahead of anything else. The two embraced and they returned to the tree they had curled under to camp for the night. As Belle drifted off to sleep that evening, she could hear the sounds of an ocarina playing faintly on the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Mulan


	9. Mulan

The next day, Belle insisted on Rumplestiltskin joining her for a swim in the pool. No matter how hard she tried to convince him it would be fun, he wouldn't have it. He detested water.

Giving up on him, Belle walked over and placed her feet in the water. The temperature was so perfect that she felt a shame he wouldn't join her for a dip. Glancing over at Rumplestiltskin, who wasn't looking at her at the moment, she knew she was never going to convince him to get in the water. She sighed heavily deciding she was going to by herself then. Belle refused to leave without trying out the water, even if she had to do so alone.

Rumplestiltskin had a seat by the tree to watch Belle as she enjoyed the water before they left to continue on their journey. Thinking she was going to just sit and put her feet in the water, he sat up intrigued when he saw her shedding her dress and undergarments. The sight of her bare still made him nervous and excited even though they had been together many times.

Belle stepped into the clear crystal water, and sighed happily. It felt wonderful. She waded in until the water came just below her shoulders. She chose not to go any further because she didn't know how to swim. Crouching down so only her head was above water, she leaned back to enjoy it. She closed her eyes as she basked in the morning sun, and let her body relax. After a few minutes she decided to rinse herself off some since she didn't know how long it would be before they would come upon a bath again.

The water was so clean and clear, that she didn't feel dirty at all bathing in it. Once she was finished washing herself, she made her way back to the rock where she had left her clothes only to find they were no longer there. Confused for a split second she stared at the spot she had left them, but then it occurred to her what happened. She looked around to find her husband no longer where she left him. He wasn't in sight at all.

She rolled her eyes and called out, "Rumplestiltskin! Give me back my clothes right now!"

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

She turned around and jumped because she was nose to nose with him. He was crouched down on the rock smirking at her impishly. She closed her eyes to catch her breath, "You startled me…" She was cut off because when she opened her eyes he wasn't there anymore. She looked around but he was gone again, "Rum?" There were no noises except for sounds of the woods: birds chirping, and the rustling of the leaves in the wind. "Rum?" She started to grow worried when he wouldn't answer her. "Rum, please don't leave me out here alone…"

Belle was frightened for a second when she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind, "I would never leave you alone." She relaxed after hearing her Rum's voice. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled her to where she was facing him, "Especially when I have you like this." He looked down, drinking in her beauty, then back at her face in time to notice a blush grace her features.

She looked him over to see he was completely nude shoulder deep in the water with her. She giggled, "I thought you loathed the water and didn't like getting wet?"

"Well when you said you were going to put your feet in the water, I didn't know feet meant your entire body, unclothed. I didn't realize what seeing you like this would do to me. I'm always willing to make an exception."

She looked at him teasingly, "For a price."

"And what do you suppose my price shall be?"

"I can only guess!"

Belle beamed at him as he let out a low rumble and crashed his lips against hers. She let the kiss go on for a moment, before giggling and trying to playfully pull away from him. He tightened his grip on her, and she rebuked by grabbing a handful of water and splashing him in the face.

Rumplestiltskin was stunned when the water hit him. He wasn't lying earlier when he said he didn't like water, so when he saw her looking at him coy and proud of herself, he grimaced. "Oh now you'll pay for that one dearest," he said as he lunged toward her, pulling her down into the deeper part of the spring where they could no longer touch bottom. Belle's head went slightly under the water, which caused her to panic, "Rum, stop! I can't swim!"

Rumplestiltskin pulled her closer to him, "Do you honestly think I'll let you drown?"

"No…but…"

"So you can calm down. I'll protect you."

Belle's tension faded slightly. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he held them afloat, she looked Rum in the eyes, and they met again for another kiss, this one sweet and slow, with all the emotion they felt for one another put into it. As they continued to explore each other, Rum led them closer to the waterfall.

Belle broke away from him to look up at the splendor, "It's so beautiful. I never thought I'd see anything like this."

"I'm glad you like it." As he drew them nearer to the cascading water, Belle tensed. "Don't be afraid," he reassured.

Belle sighed in an attempt to relax as they both came right underneath the falls, letting the water trickle over them. As they ducked in further, Belle noticed there were rocks hidden behind the falls, where someone could easily conceal themselves. Rumplestiltskin helped Belle up out of the water onto the rocks before climbing out himself. She looked around at the hiding place in awe, "Thank you again for bringing me here. It's just...I...In all the books I've ever read, none of them described a place as beautiful as this."

Rumplestiltskin reached over and pulled her into his lap, "Well you can't have read very many books then," he bantered, giving her a knowing smile.

She peered at him and shook her head, "You honestly think there are places more wonderful then this one?"

"I've seen many places in my lifetime, dearest, and I'm bound to see many more. This place is superb, but you may find another that appeals to you more."

"Well, we'll just have to see then won't we?" Belle said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Their kiss started out sweet and slow, but eventually evolved into one of passion and longing. Belle gave Rumplestiltskin a gentle push, causing him to fall backwards with her in tow, without ever breaking the kiss. The kiss became more urgent and needy, and unable to handle it anymore, Rumplestiltskin grabbed Belle by the waist, swiftly flipping her over to where he was on top, causing her to relinquish control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumplestiltskin and Belle had ended up back in the water after their escapade under the waterfall. They were both sated, but still found themselves in each other's arms, unwilling to break apart.

Eventually they waded into a part of the spring where they could just touch. Rumplestiltskin kept Belle close, gently stroking her back and leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw line to her collarbone. Belle could feel his eagerness as he ravished her with his lips.

"Again?" Belle questioned as she pulled back to look at him.

Rumplestiltskin broke away long enough to answer her, "Well we are newlyweds."

Belle chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully, but didn't object when Rumplestiltskin moved in and began gently sucking on her neck. Belle failed to contain a moan as she tilted her head sideways to allow him better access. As he marked what was his he gently pushed Belle backwards so that she was pinned against the rock that slanted down into the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulan slashed and tore at the shrubberies and trees as she tried to make a pathway to walk through in the forest. She had been traveling for a few days now, trying to track the Yaoguai with no luck. After being cast out from the imperial army when she was exposed as a woman, she discovered the Yaoguai was still alive, even after they thought it was defeated. Her patience was growing short and the throbbing in her side from her injury from fighting it once before was not helping. However, she was unwilling to give up. Even though her people didn't believe in her, she was not going to let them suffer. She was determined to prove to them that she was capable, by killing the Yaoguai in hopes of bringing honor to her family. Being the only child, it was her duty as a daughter, but after failing miserably with the matchmaker, she knew this was her last chance.

She paused to catch her breath, and give the pain in her side a moment to subside. Taking a swig of water from her canteen, she was alerted when she heard someone in distress just ahead. Grabbing her sword at the ready, she rushed as fast as she could to the rescue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle tightened her grip around Rumplestiltskin's neck as he canted his hips into hers sending them both near the brink of pleasure. They were deeply engrossed in their activity when suddenly a voice rang out from above, "Release her demon!"  
Belle and Rumplestiltskin stopped what they were doing, confused for a moment about what was happening. They both looked up to find a soldier standing there with a sword drawn, pointed directly at Rumplestiltskin's head.

At first when Belle looked up, she thought a man was standing in front of her, but when she looked closer, she realized it was actually a woman. The woman was slender, with black hair pulled back into a tight bun. She was dressed completely in black and silver armor holding her sword at the ready.

Rumplestiltskin pulled Belle closer to his chest to keep her from being exposed, "If you know what's good for you dearie, I suggest you continue on your way," he said through gritted teeth, without making eye contact with the woman, so as to keep his temper under control.

The woman had a very determined look on her face, "I will not leave this poor woman helpless, forced to receive your attentions against her will."

Belle grew angry at that remark, "He's not forcing me, he's my husband!"

The woman narrowed her eyes glancing at Belle then Rumplestiltskin, "Husband? This monster?"

"And he's not a monster, nor a demon. Now if you'll excuse us." Belle shot her a dirty look that told her to go away.

The woman glanced back and forth between the two, and then deciding Belle was telling the truth, she chose not to push the issue further. She nodded, put her sword away, and walked away.

Once the woman was out of hearing range, Belle turned her attention back to Rumplestiltskin, "I thought you said it was impossible for anyone to get here without magic!"

"I said it was difficult not impossible," he shrugged.

Belle rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Rumplestiltskin glanced behind Belle to see if the woman was gone, but he noticed she had stopped for some reason. He looked back at Belle, "Well I believe our romantic moment has been ruined."

"Funny how that keeps happening," Belle shook her head in annoyance.

"I'd say it's the price you have to pay for being with the Dark One."

Belle sighed, and the two made their way out of the water to put their clothes back on.

The black haired woman was intent on leaving as soon as possible once she realized she had made a mistake. She had apparently interrupted them in an intimate moment. As she walked by the couple's things, a book lying casually on the ground caught her eye. Recognizing it immediately, she spun around to address Belle, who was still dressing. Not wanting to intrude anymore than she already had, she turned away to wait patiently for the two to become decent.

Rumplestiltskin took no time putting his clothes back on, using magic to do most of the work. As he was helping Belle with her corset, she noticed he was intently watching something behind her. Belle glanced over and saw the woman was still there. She was standing patiently at the water, examining her reflection.

After a minute, the woman glimpsed up to see Belle and Rum watching her. "Where did you get this book?" the woman asked, pointing to where it still lay on the ground.

Belle walked over to see what she was talking about, and looked down to see the book Rum had given her as a wedding present. She picked it up and stroked the spine lovingly, "My husband gave it to me. He bought it at a market."

The woman held out her hand, "May I?"

Belle was reluctant at first. She was still slightly angry with her for interrupting, but she knew it was just a misunderstanding. As she stood there and examined the woman something about her told Belle that she could be trusted. She nodded and handed the book over.

The woman flipped through the pages then looked back at Belle, "Can you read this?"

Belle nodded, unsure why it was such a big deal. She assumed many people could read the language in that book.

The woman looked at her in awe, and then glanced down at the book. "This is an ancient language...There are very few of my people, if any, that can still translate."

Belle watched as the woman glanced at the book once more, before handing it back to her.

"I'm sorry about what happened...I didn't mean..."

Belle smiled, "It's quite alright."

"It may be with you dearest, but not me." Belle jumped as she realized Rumplestiltskin had walked up behind her without her knowing.

Mulan looked up at Rumplestiltskin, genuinely worried he was about to do something. Belle reached out and placed a hand on Mulan's arm, "Pay him no mind, he can be grouchy sometimes, especially when he doesn't get his way."

Belle cast a side-glance at him in time to see him look at her quizzically, in disbelief that she had so easily dismissed him. Turning back to the woman, Belle asked, "What's your name?"

"My name is Mulan."

"Mulan, It's nice to meet you. I'm Belle, and this is Rumplestiltskin."

Recognition flashed across Mulan's face, "Rumplestiltskin? The Dark One?"

"The one and only," he took a bow with his arms outstretched to his sides.

Mulan's eyes roamed over Rum in concern, then spoke to Belle, "You're married to the Dark One?"

Belle nodded then fumbled with her words as she tried to explain herself, "I know what it sounds like, what you think, but there's good in his heart, and..."

Rumplestiltskin interrupted her by stepping between the two women, "Now dearest, wouldn't want you ruining my reputation by spreading lies."

Belle huffed, "They're not lies!" His eyes bore down into hers as she spoke. She could tell if she continued he would be very angry, and she did not want to fight, especially over something so trivial.

Thinking for a moment at how she could change the subject, Belle picked up her satchel. "You must be hungry, here have something to eat," Belle offered generously to Mulan as she pulled some bread and cheese from the bag.

Mulan nodded accepting the offer, "Thank you, you are very kind."

Rumplestiltskin was never ceased to be amazed with how kind hearted his Belle was. Unlike her, he would never give anything away, especially to a stranger who had so rudely interrupted them at the worst of all moments. However, he let it go because he was more concerned with how this woman arrived at their location in the first place. "How per say did you manage to find this place?" Rumplestiltskin asked genuinely intrigued. The woman didn't appear to have any magic, and although she was dressed as a soldier, he still couldn't fathom that she had just stumbled upon it.

"I was...separated from my group. I traveled for days and eventually found myself here."

Rumplestiltskin scrutinized her. He could tell she was hiding something, but she wasn't letting on. From the way she was dressed he was pretty sure he knew. "Where are you going? Your village is no where near here."

Mulan furrowed her brow, "How do you know where I'm from?"

"I know much of your people and many others, not too hard to guess dearie."

"Well, if you must know. I am not looking for my village. I'm trying to track the Yaoguai. It is an enormous beast that has been attacking my village. The army thought they had defeated it, but they were wrong."

"And how did you come across this information?" Rumplestiltskin inquired, "Surely your people wouldn't let a woman into their army."

Mulan looked at Rumplestiltskin long and hard. She could tell he knew something from both his words and his facial expressions. "Only fools think we have no business holding a sword."

"Do not take offense to me dearie, I never said I was against a woman soldier, only your people."

"And the Yaoguai 's trail led you here?" Belle asked, genuinely curious now. The little she had read in her new book spoke of the Yaoguai.

"Actually no, I've been having trouble tracking it."

"Ahhhh..." Rumplestiltskin cooed, "So you've come to make a deal."

"I've heard of you and your deals, Rumplestiltskin. And I want nothing to do with them."

"You say that dearie, but perhaps your ancestors led you here to seek my help."

"I doubt my ancestors would send a lizard to help me."

"Dark One, dearie. I don't do that tongue thing." Rumplestiltskin gave Belle a fleeting glance and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Belle blushed at his hidden meaning. She hoped Mulan didn't catch it.

Mulan would have slapped him if he had made a comment like that to her in front of someone else, but she did not voice her opinion. She looked at Belle and pointed to the book, "Do you think you could translate this for me? I know of this book and it would be very helpful on my quest for the Yaoguai. I must find the beast before it attacks my village again."

Before Belle could answer, Rum leaned over and whispered in Belle's ear, "Dearest I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to...like finding my son. She can fend for herself. Best let her take her little drag show on the road."

Belle turned to Rumple and took his hands in hers, "I know we need to find your son. And I don't want to put that off any longer. But something tells me Mulan was led here for a reason. I believe we are meant to help her."

Rumplestiltskin thought for a moment. He chose to turn away from Belle's pleading eyes. He had a hard time denying her when she looked at him like that. Yes, the most important thing was his son, but if Belle felt this was something they had to do then he would trust her. Defeated he let her know that they could help, "As you wish. But this is quest will be in your hands dearest, not mine. I'm only tagging along to keep you safe."

Belle beamed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She turned back to Mulan, "We'd be honored to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to The Auburn Girl for betaing


	10. Chapter 10

"Ow!...Oh…Ugg…OUCH!" Belle took a deep breath at another failed attempt at dodging a nearby branch, scraping her hand in the process. She looked down at her hand. It hurt a little, but it wasn't bleeding too much. She felt a little puny, letting such a small scratch bother her. Still she rubbed it with lightly trying to sooth away the pain, not noticing a tree root sticking up out of the ground.

Rumplestiltskin looked over just in time to see Belle spiraling face first toward the forest floor. He reached out and caught her by the arm just in time, "Careful sweetheart."  
Mulan, who had been several feet ahead of them, rolled her eyes, turned around, and stormed up to them, "Will you knock it off?!" she whispered loudly, "At this rate we're never going to find the Yaoguai! I seemed to be doing much better on my own without that excessive noise you are making back there."

Belle looked up at her apologetically, "I'm sorry! I don't mean to, I try to look out for things…it's just they seem to find me."

Rumplestiltskin laughed, but Mulan did not find it amusing, "Well if you're not more careful, I'm going to have to continue on my own!"

Rumplestiltskin looked Belle over, examining her attire, "Perhaps you'd do better in an outfit suited more for mountain climbing."

"I only have two other dresses. They aren't much different in style from this one," Belle explained.

Rumplestiltskin grinned brightly and leaned toward her, "You forget dearest, that I have magic on my side. All I have to do is wave a hand," he waved a hand over the entire length of her body, "and you'll be wearing what I want you to wear."

Belle gasped at the unexpected change. She looked down at herself, taking in her new clothing. Gone was her blue dress with matching heels. In place of it was black pants with tall black boots, a red vest with puff sleeves, and black leather gloves. It was form fitting, showing off her figure. Belle looked up to see Rumplestiltskin with a smug look on her face. She playfully smiled at him, "You didn't have to dress me like you, you know."

"What would be the fun in it then? I still prefer you in your usual, although I like this quite nicely."

She saw him glance down at her chest then back up again. The vest did show off a fair amount of cleavage, more than she was use to. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but tried not to show it. Belle took a few steps, realizing she would be able to maneuver a little better, although it wouldn't completely rid her of her clumsiness. Still she wasn't use to pants, and such a tight bodice, one much tighter than many of her corsets. "How do you wear this all the time, Rum?" she asked, half teasing, the other half serious.

"Comes with practice, you'll get use to it."

Mulan looked her over, anxious to keep moving, "You think you can be more quiet now?"

Belle nodded, "Yes, I think so."

"Good. The longer it takes us to find the Yaoguai, the sooner it might attack my village."

They continued through the woods up the mountain, trying to pick up the trail, with little luck. "Are you sure we'll find the Yagoui up here?" Mulan asked skeptically.

Belle nodded, "It says right here," she said as she pointed to a page in her book, "The Yaoguai prefers mountain habitats to all others. It hibernates by day, hunts by night."

"Perhaps we should make camp then. It will be night soon, and we don't want to be wandering around the forest while it's hunting."

Belle and Rumplestiltskin agreed, and they found a suitable area to settle for the night.

After they settled, and made a small fire, Belle sat down and eventually began fiddling with the seeds wrapped in the bamboo leaves. Mulan was trying to conspicuously doctor the wound in her side she had received a few days ago, when she happened to glance over and see the seeds. Her eyes widened in recognition, "You met a totoro?"

Belle looked up at her, wondering how she knew that, "Yes."

"Not just any totoro, she met the King of the Forest." Rumplestiltskin bragged.

Mulan glanced over at Rumplestiltskin then back at Belle in amazement, "You should regard that with the highest honor. I have never been so lucky, nor met anyone else who has."

Belle smiled and her gaze went to the assortment of seeds in her hand, "Do you happen to know what kind of seeds these are?"

Mulan moved to reach for them, but as she did so she cringed and sat back up. Belle furrowed her brow. "Mulan, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" she replied and tried to hide the injury.

However, Belle reached over and moved Mulan's hand out of the way. She gasped, "You're injured!"

Mulan scowled and jerked out of Belle's reach, "Like I said, it's nothing."

Belle frowned, a little hurt Mulan didn't want her to help her, but she wasn't going to let it go, "I may be able to help, if you'll allow me to."

Mulan was hesitant at first and the decided for it, moving to where Belle could take a look at the wound. At first glance, it didn't look to bad, but a closer look revealed a pretty deep gash in the side of her stomach. Belle didn't know much about injuries, but she did know Rumplestiltskin had the power to heal. She turned to him and grasped Rumple's hands in hers, "Rum, you could heal her, with magic."

He looked her astonished, as if she shouldn't even make the suggestion, "I'll do nothing of the sort."

Belle pulled back, slightly angry, "Why not?"

"All magic comes with a price. She really has nothing I want."

Belle groaned, "You could do it for once without having to ask for anything in return."

"Yes, but then the price would be mine to pay."

Belle rolled her eyes, and dropped his hands, turning away from him, both angry and sad, fed up with trying to reason with him. She couldn't understand how he could be so selfish sometimes. How he couldn't help people just to help them. He certainly had the ability. She looked at Mulan. "Here let me see what I can do," she said as she pulled out a few first aid items from her bag, "I'm afraid I'm not much of a nurse, but I'll do what I can."

Rumplestiltskin sat there silently watching Belle attempt to tend to Mulan's wound. Day by day she continued to puzzle him. It was such an absurd thought, doing something for others for nothing in return. As much as he hated the notion, he couldn't deny loving Belle more for being so compassionate. He suddenly felt bad for denying her request, but he didn't have the courage to admit his fault, so he thought of an alternate action instead. "A story," he said bluntly, causing Belle and Mulan to both look up at the same time questionably. He grinned, "I'll heal her, if she tells us a story."

Belle was surprised in Rumplestiltskin's change of heart. She looked at Mulan expectantly, but Mulan's face was neutral. Mulan stared at Rumple, "A story? Just any story?"

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, "No. Not just any story. I want the story of how you came to be here."

"Why do you care about that?" Mulan lost her gaze with Rumplestiltskin. It was evident by her mannerisms that something had happened. Belle could tell it would be a hard topic for her to talk about.

"Are you really in a position to be asking questions?"

Belle was about to retort, to try to convince him from being so selfish, but Mulan stopped her before she could. "Belle, it's alright. I'll be no good in a fight with this injury. Let him heal me. He'll have his story."

Rumplestiltskin stood, walked over to Mulan, and knelt down beside her. "It's a deal," he stated before waving his hand over her side.

In an instant the wound was completely healed, and Mulan was no longer in any pain. Mulan looked back and forth between him and the wound, almost unable to believe what had just happened. "That's impressive. I've heard tales of magic, but never had any experiences with it in person."

"Yes, yes, impressive indeed," Rumplestiltskin said not phased by her reaction. He was accustomed to people acting awestruck over the use of magic. "Now on with your story."

Mulan paused, looking a little nervous, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"First you can tell us why you're taking it upon yourself to go on this mission, versus just warning your village about the Yaoguai."

"I could warn them, but my people would never believe me."

"Because you're a woman," Belle said knowing the reason why without having to ask. Being a princess herself, she knew all too well how women were rarely given the opportunity to prove their worth. She also knew woman's rights were worse in some villages than others. From the way Mulan spoke, she assumed her village was one of those.

Mulan nodded, "Yes. So after I was separated from the others, I decided to pursue the beast alone, that is until I happened upon you two."

"But why go off on your own? Why not search for your group to help you?"

"She's already told you dearest, because she's a woman," Rumplestiltskin interrupted.

Belle furrowed her brow, not understanding what he was referring to. He seemed to know more than he was letting on, and it was all just a joke trying to extract what he already knew from Mulan.

"Look at her what she's wearing, dearest."

Belle did as he said, already knowing that Mulan had been dressed in armor, but never giving it any thought. Realization hit her and she gasped, "Were you in the army?"

Mulan averted her eyes from both of them, "Yes."

"But, I thought only men can join the army…"

Rumplestiltskin was grinning victoriously.

"That's correct," Mulan confirmed.

"Then…I don't understand."

Mulan looked back up at her and began her tale, "The Yaoguai has been attacking my village for sometime now. It's a very powerful creature, and many of our strongest men couldn't defeat it. Eventually, they needed more and more men, so they began to draft them. My father was one of the drafted men, even though he had already served. I have no brothers, so they couldn't serve in his place. I knew if he went to fight that he would die because he is old, and can barely walk. Still he insisted he was going to go, it was for honor. However, I didn't want to see my father die. It wasn't fair he had to serve again, especially in his condition. So on the eve he was to leave, I cut off my hair, stole his armor, and disguised myself as a man to take his place."

"How noble," Rumplestiltskin mocked.

Belle glared at him, "I think it's brave!"

"Brave, yes, but after we thought the beast was defeated, I was found out."

"Then how are you still here? Everyone knows the penalty is death for impersonating a solider. " Rumple asked genuinely intrigued about why she was still alive.

"During the fight with the Yaoguai, I saved my Captain's life, so when I was discovered he spared me."

"A life for a life. Yes that type of debt can be just as powerful as the price of magic."

Belle placed a hand on Mulan's arm and smiled, "That was a brave thing you did for your father. You could have easily been killed."

Mulan's eyes turned downcast and she stared at the burning flames, "Yes, but now I've disgraced my ancestors and brought shame to my father." She paused, "And when I look at my reflection, I see a girl who's not worthwhile. I see nothing." She closed her eyes willing herself not to cry. She had already shed her tears over everything; she refused to let them flow again. She gathered herself, took a deep breath, opened her eyes, "But none of that matters now. I have to protect my village."

"Even after they shunned you, and left you to die?" Rumplestiltskin sneered, clearly less moved by her story than Belle was.

Mulan looked up at him determined, "The people may not think I have what it takes, but I am going to prove them wrong. When you find something worth fighting for, you never stop trying. I will fight with everything I have, even if it only brings honor to my father and nothing more."

When Mulan spoke of defending her family's honor, Belle could see the sorrow in her eyes fading away and being replaced by a burning determination. She knew that Mulan was going to succeed one way or the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You found it. Your books serve you well," Mulan whispered as the threesome looked upon the cave of the Yaoguai from afar, staying concealed in nearby bushes.

Belle smiled and nodded, "How do you plan on attacking it?"

Mulan pulled a bow and a few arrow out, "I'm going to go in there after it," she explained.

Mulan moved to make her way toward the cave, but Belle momentarily stopped her, "Be careful."

Mulan gave a weak smile, "I will." She slowly made her way toward the lair, careful not to make any noise. She held the arrow at the ready, prepared to surprise the Yaoguai.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin held back, Belle watching anxiously, Rumple looking a little bored. He glanced over at Belle who was fixated on Mulan, "Dearest, perhaps it's time for us to make our leave. You did what you said you would do. You helped her track the beast."

Belle shook her head and never took her eyes off Mulan, "No we're not leaving until I know for certain Mulan is safe."

Rumple rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. As Mulan inched closer, it was harder for Belle to see her, and she moved to get her back into view. In the process of moving, her clumsiness caught up with her, causing her to fall sideways, reaching for a branch to catch herself. The branch, however, was to thin for her wait, and snapped in two loudly.

As soon as Mulan was just about to enter the cave, she heard a twig snap, which in turn caused a rumble from the lair. Her stomach droped, knowing the Yaoguai was awakened. Before she ccould do anything, the creature came bounding out of the cave in an uproar, knocking her to the ground.

Belle screamed and fell back into Rumplestiltskin's arms, as she looked upon the magnificent beast that was towering over them. The Yaoguai resembled a giant dog, only it was more like a demon, completely engulfed in flames.

Mulan fumbled, shooting one arrow, but it didn't do any good as the creature let out a loud roar, looked between them, then bounded away through the forest.

Belle and Rumple came running out of the bushes, up to Mulan.

"Are you hurt?" Belle asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine," Mulan replied picking herself up off the ground and still trying to process what just happened.

Belle looked toward the direction the Yaoguai had taken, "Where's it going?"

Mulan took a deep breath, she was clearly worried, "My village…it's heading toward my village."


	11. Chapter 11

“No, you most certainly are not going to that village!”  
“I’ve told you before Rumplestiltskin, that no one decides my fate but me! I promised Mulan I’d help her, and that’s what I intend to do!” Belle stood her ground, looking an angry Rum straight in the eyes, neither of them willing to waiver.   
He scowled at her and spoke matter-of-factly, “No, you’re going to come with me, and we are going to continue what we set out to do in the first place!” He was referring to finding his son, but he didn’t want to say that specifically due to Mulan listening in.  
Mulan didn’t want to be the cause of the two fighting so she looked at Belle and spoke up trying to remedy the situation, “You promised you’d help me track the Yaoguai, and for that I am grateful. I can handle it from here.”  
Belle turned to Mulan, “No, Mulan. I want to help you. I’m going with you to your village, and we are going to stop the Yaoguai.” Belle looked back at Rumple who was glaring at her, “If only we could get there before the Yaoguai, we could warn them.”  
Rumplestiltskin looked appalled, knowing what she was implying, and he was still angry, “You think I’d take us there with magic after I’ve already said you’re not going? And that I’m not helping her?”  
Belle glared at him, furious and unwilling to argue anymore. She moved to storm away, determined to do what she wanted, but Rumplestiltskin’s hand on her arm stopped her. Slowly she turned back around to face him surprised that she was no longer looking at an angry man, but the gentle one she had come to know and love.   
“Belle please,” he begged with pleading eyes without releasing his grip on her, “I’ve lost everything I’ve ever loved. I don’t want to lose you too.”  
As she looked into his eyes, Belle could see then that he wasn’t trying to control her like she thought, but instead he was terrified of her getting hurt or dying. She was still frustrated with him, but she was willing to be more understanding. Sometimes she wished he would just express his true feelings to her, instead of causing such a scene or hiding behind a mask. It was something she would try to get him to work on in the future.  
She sighed heavily breaking eye contact with him. Thinking for a moment, she tried to come up with an alternative that would allow her to still help Mulan, but would keep her out of danger. She glanced back up at him knowing there was only one way, “Rum, please, you could just transport us there so we could warn them. We’d get there before the Yaoguai, and I could stay out of harm.”  
He scoffed, still trying not to admit she was right. He motioned toward Mulan, “You heard her before. Her people won’t believe her, or you for that matter. And I’m sure the sight of the Dark One may be just as terrifying as the Yaoguai.”  
Belle took his hands in hers, “Rum, we have to try. I don’t want to feel responsible for the death of so many, when I know we can help them so easily.”  
“Very, well.”  
Belle beamed, leaned up, and placed a swift kiss to his lips, “Thank you for understanding.”  
“Yes, well…” he replied aware of Mulan’s eyes still on them. He wasn’t use to displaying his affection for Belle in front of others, and was ready to get this over with.   
Belle held one of her hands out for Mulan keeping a hold on Rumple’s with her other, “Here take my hand.”  
“No need for that dearie.” Rumplestiltskin stated to Mulan.  
Belle looked back at him quizzically, but her question was answered before she could ask it. The three of them were now standing in the village center, the two women not even realizing they had been transported by Rumple’s magic. Cheering and other loud noises could be heard close by. The town was clearly in the middle of a celebration.  
“Let’s go,” Mulan said after the initial shock wore off and she ran off toward the victory parade happening on the next block over.  
Belle ran off after Mulan, and Rumple was close behind, right after pausing to throw his cape over his head in hopes that he wouldn’t be recognized. Bursting through the crowd, Mulan looked around and spotted her troops marching in the parade. She froze for a moment, taking a deep breath preparing herself to face them again since they had abandoned her. Belle came up close behind Mulan, glanced between the troops and Mulan’s face, instantly knowing who they were. She placed a reassuring hand on Mulan’s shoulder, “I know it’s difficult, but what matters most now is everyone’s safety.”  
Nodding and managing a small smile, Mulan sprinted up toward the soldier riding atop the horse.   
Belle had to do well to keep her focus as she followed Mulan. She had never seen anything so decorative and colorful as that village. The parade alone was amazing. The colors and costumes where intricate and well made. Some lit up, or even made noise.   
Mulan caught up with the head soldier and captured his attention.  
“Mulan?” he asked confused by her presence.  
“Shang, the Yaoguai is still alive and it’s on it’s way here,” Mulan warned.  
Shang rolled his eyes and faced forward again, “Go away Mulan.”  
She rushed ahead of him, “You have to believe me! Gather the others, it’s time to fight.”  
Shang looked at her for a long moment, but walked around her and continued on.  
Mulan, deciding he was a lost cause, turned to the others whom she had made friends with during her time in the army, “The Yaoguai is coming. You need to be prepared.”  
Several of the troops looked at her in anguish. They wanted to believe her, but disobeying their Captain would mean severe punishment.   
“She’s right,” Belle confirmed coming up behind Mulan, “The Yaoguai will be here any second.”  
“Who is this, and why should we believe her?” Shang asked, appearing again.  
Mulan held her head high, “Because she’s my friend, and she’s got good instincts. She tracked that beast faster than any of us ever could, and was able to get us here to warn you.”  
Before Shang could retort, he was thrown from his horse as the Yaoguai seemed to come out of nowhere.  
The crowd began to scream and chaos broke loose as the people scrambled to get away as fast as possible. As Mulan looked over, she saw the Yaoguai was on top of Shang who was unconscious. She drew her sword and began circling it, yelling to try and grab it’s attention. She was successful but only for a moment. As it took a step away from Shang, it’s eyes focused on Belle standing right behind Mulan.  
Belle’s eyes widened in horror as she realized it was about to come for her. Stumbling a few steps backward, she tripped over her feet, falling on her bottom just as the Yaoguai bypassed Mulan and pranced above her. She laid there for a moment, hands propping her up from behind, and stared unblinking into the creature’s eyes in fear. As her eyes bore into the Yaoguai’s, she was terrified beyond all means, until she saw a flash of something, something she was sure she recognized as pain. When the creature snapped at her, almost instantly she forgot what she saw and squealed in fear. Using her arms to block her face, she shut her eyes preparing for the worst. But as she lay there nothing happened.  
Opening one eye, she saw the Yaoguai was still above her but now it was frozen in place like a statue. Mulan dashed over and helped Belle to her feet, “Are you ok?”  
Belle smiled and brushed herself off, “Yes, I think so.”  
They were confused as to what was happening, but as they looked over at the remaining crowd, who was gasping and moving aside for someone, they knew who was responsible. People began to whisper to each other as they watched the figure lower his cloak revealing himself as Rumplestiltskin, or as they knew him, the Dark One. He walked forward with one arm held out in front of him, using magic to keep the monster from going anywhere.  
Belle knew instantly the look in Rumple’s eyes as he came into the light. Her stomach sank as her eyes wandered over to the Yaoguai. She knew it was about to die, that Rumple was about to kill it, and she couldn’t let that happen. Reacting quickly, Belle hurled her body in between Rum and the Yaoguai, “No wait! Don’t hurt it!”  
Rumplestiltskin was taking aback, “Belle? What…Get out of the way!”  
“No! Can’t you see it’s in pain?”  
“Who cares? It tried to hurt you!”  
There were screams and cries from the audience yelling to slay the creature, but Belle ignored them. “But it’s not its fault! Look at it! There’s more to this situation than we can see!”  
Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, unwilling to argue anymore. The sooner he did something, the sooner they could leave. He stepped closer, motioning Belle to move aside.  
She gave him an unsure look, then slowly moved away from the Yaoguai once she was certain Rumple wouldn’t harm him.  
Giving the creature a once over, he snapped his fingers. The Yaoguai was engulfed in purple smoke, putting out the flames. It seemed to shrivel up as the smoke dissipated, leaving behind a small heap. As Belle moved closer again she could see that small heap was actually a man. Mulan came up behind her gaping at this man who once was the Yaoguai.  
The few people in the crowd that were left gasped in awe, but still stood back in caution. As the man got to his feet, Mulan addressed him, “Who are you?”  
The man, still a little disheveled from what had just happened, looked around to see who was talking to him, “My name is Prince Phillip. Maleficent, an evil sorceress from my kingdom turned me into that monster, determined to keep me from my true love Aurora.” He looked over at Belle, “I’m sorry. I never meant to harm you, any of you. It was part of the spell.”  
Rumplestiltskin walked up and put a protective arm around Belle, “Come Belle, it’s time to go now.”  
Prince Phillip looked at Rumple, “And you, thank you. You released me from that curse.”  
Rumplestiltskin gave a mocking smile and laughed lightly, “It may have been my magic, but it wasn’t I who released you.” He looked over to Belle indicating her.  
Phillip glanced back at Belle, “Then thank you. I am forever in your debt.”  
Belle offered him a genuine smile, “No you’re not. I’m just glad my instincts were right.”  
Rumplestiltskin intent on leaving, tugged lightly on Belle’s arm, and she said her goodbye’s before following him. Mulan ran up and stopped her, “Belle, I just wanted to thank you for everything. If it weren’t for you I would still be hunting the Yaoguai.” “Phillip,” she corrected swiftly, “…uh…I guess I would have never even known he was Phillip. This situation could have been much worse.”  
“I was honored to help you.” Belle leaned in and hugged Mulan. “Perhaps someday we will meet again.”  
As Mulan pulled back from the hug, she looked over at Rumple, “Rumplestiltskin. It seems you’re not as dark as people say.”  
Rumple grinned at her impishly and waved his hands through the air in a show fashion, “Now don’t go spreading that around dearie! Wouldn’t want people to start asking for miracles!”  
Belle grinned and shook her head, “Goodbye Mulan.”  
Mulan said goodbye as well and watched until Rumple and Belle disappeared along the pathway.  
Belle walked silently behind Rumple as they continued on to their next destination. They hadn’t spoken a word in a good while. Eventually Belle spoke what had been on her mind since their encounter, “Did you know the entire time that it was a man?”  
For a brief second Rumple’s eyes over to Belle, but his focus stayed on the path ahead “Perhaps.”  
“Perhaps? You did didn’t you?” She picked up her step to dart in front of him so he’d have to look at her. It was evident that she was angry, “You thought about killing him! Why didn’t you just change him back to begin with if you knew?”  
“Because, my dear,” he replied sardonically, “I’m not one to be doing favors for others.” Stepping around her he continued walking.  
Belle was appalled and aggravated he wasn’t telling her the truth.  
“I told you. I don’t help others unless it benefits myself. I’m the Dark One! I’ve warned you of the person I am.”  
Belle had no words for him, she just stared at him angrily.  
Rumple chuckled, “Finally you’re seeing the monster I really am. I don’t help others, and I most certainly would have never helped him.”   
Walking away this time, Belle didn’t chase after him. She took a moment to take in his words before swirling around, “But you did help him, in the end. You were going to kill him, but you chose not to. You’re not the monster you keep insisting you are. I’ll never see what you want me to.” She brought her pace back up to his, “I see a good man in you and I know one day you’ll see it too.”  
Rumplestiltskin glanced over at her, and Belle could see the corner of his mouth rise slightly but he didn’t say anything.  
“So, uh, where are we going?” she finally asked, feeling a change of subject would be good.  
He smirked, “Why, I think it’s time I take you home!”  
Belle furrowed her brow and began to fret over his words. Home? What did that mean? Was he taking her back to her father? Why would he do that? Was he really that angry with her about everything that had happened with Mulan? Her fears were subsided quickly when Rumple continued.  
“Our home. I’m taking you to the Dark Castle.”


	12. Dark Castle

"That’s your house?!" Belle gasped as she stood behind Rumple back in the bushes, gawking at the enormous castle that stood before her. She couldn’t fathom the sheer size of it. It made the castle she grew up in look like a small cottage. They were high up in the mountains, hidden far away from everyone else. It would have taken them weeks to travel there by foot, but Rumple had used magic to take them there. He had transported them a little ways from the castle, needing to scout the place out before they could walk in the front door. It was his home yes, but after King Maurice had taken him prisoner, he had also seized all of his belongings. Rumplestiltskin had to make sure his home was vacated before taking Belle there for fear she may get taken away from him. He had control over his powers now, so any of King Maurice’s guards that still lurked wouldn’t be a problem, but he still wasn’t willing to take a chance.

He looked over at her nonchalantly, “Yes, my Belle, is it not big enough for you?”

"Well no, I just…I don’t know…it seems almost too big,” she said modestly.

Her comment made Rumplestiltskin laugh; he couldn’t see how she could really feel that way, “Most certainly not. A king must live like one, and so should a queen. You are my queen now, and nothing will ever be good enough.”

"Rum, I don’t need a giant castle. There’s not really much I want. As long as we’re together, that’s what will make me happy."

Rumplestiltskin couldn’t help but frown. He thought she’d be more ecstatic after finding out she’d live in such a place. Yet, her reaction reminded him much like Bae’s. When him and his son were still together, he had procured the castle to try to make Bae happy, but the boy had brushed it off, saying words similar to Belle’s.

Belle noticed his unease, and she didn’t want him to feel like she was ungrateful. She just wanted him to see what really mattered. She reached over and squeezed his hand, “But the castle looks lovely. I’m can’t wait to see inside.”

Her comment brought him back from his thoughts, becoming his cheery self once again. He looked back toward the castle. “You will soon enough. Meanwhile, we need to stay back and watch for any sign of others. I don’t want to take you down there until I know for certain you will be out of danger.”

Belle nodded, finding a spot where she was a comfortable as she could be in the brush, and waited for further instructions. They stayed in their hiding spot for a long while watching and waiting for anything to happen, or for anyone to appear. Yet, no one ever did. The castle seemed silent, looking like it had been abandoned. Rumplestiltskin felt it odd. Surely the King would have had some guards there, even if just to wait to see if he would bring Belle there? Rumplestiltskin knew something wasn’t right, he just couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was wrong.

"Why are there no guards Rum? You said my father had seized your house. Surely he would keep a lookout in case we came here."

"Yes, it’s all very strange. I don’t know, but there isn’t another living thing around for miles. I don’t know why he has no lookout, but still something is off. Yet, I can since no magic either." Rumplestiltskin’s worry was clearly evident on his face, but he thought it would be safe to venture down to the castle. "Come, Belle. I think we’ll be fine."

Belle nodded and her hand interlocked with his before she followed him down to the entrance.

The closer they got to the Dark Castle the bigger it seemed to grow and the more Belle gawked at it, almost causing her to trip over her own feet. She never fell though with Rumplestiltskin keeping her balance as he held onto her.

He became more cautious as they neared the front doors, instructing Belle to stay behind him, but keep a hold of him. Still there was no one to be seen or heard. He expected guards to rush out once they presented themselves on the front grounds, but still nothing.

Walking up to the massive double doors, they opened automatically as if expecting him. ‘It must be the magic,’ Belle thought to herself.

Stepping into the entranceway, they stopped waited and listened. All was quiet, so Rumplestiltskin felt they could continue, and he led Belle up the stairs and into the main dining hall.

The first thing Belle noticed was the musty smell and the lack of light. She could barely see where she was going. If it wasn’t for Rumple, she was certain she would have been flat on her face by now. “Rum? Can you light some candles?” she asked.

Her question was answered when light came on, but it was still very dim. Yet, it was enough to see by. Looking around the room, they saw it was completely trashed. It was obvious the place had been ransacked, and even though Belle didn’t know what Rumplestiltskin owned, she was sure that anything valuable had been taken. She didn’t have long to look though, as it only took Rumplestiltskin less than a minute to use magic to send everything back to where it belonged. The magic didn’t take care of the musty smell though, one that told her the castle had been closed up for a long time.

Rumplestiltskin looked over at Belle and offered her a reassuring smile, “You stay here sweetheart while I secure the castle. You’ll be safe as long as you stay in this room.”

Belle nodded and took it upon herself to explore the room after Rumplestiltskin went off to inspect the castle. The room was huge, with a fireplace on one wall and large windows covered in thick curtains that blocked out all light. She wondered why Rumplestiltskin didn’t open them. It was broad daylight outside, and the sun would bring in more light than the candles did. She made a point to remember to ask him about it.

The many trinkets attracted her attention and she made her way around the room to look at them. They were all displayed in different manners, some on pedestals, others on tables, with intricate tapestries hanging along the walls. They were unlike anything she had ever seen before.

The room itself was eerie, and she felt like there were eyes on her, even though she was alone. But her curiosity kept her worries at bay, especially when she noticed the books. They lined the fireplace, and she found herself wandering over there first to see what they were. She ran her hands along the old leather bindings, eventually finding one that stood out to her.

Settling into the nearby leather chair by the fireplace, she opened the book and became enthralled by it. She didn’t even notice when Rumple came up behind her and tilted the chair back, where he could look her in the face, causing her to squeal. “I should have known you’d go right for the books,” he joked.

She smirked at him, remembering how he liked to do this when she sat at the fireplace in her old room. “Yes well, I’m struggling. Perhaps if there was more light in here I’d be able to read better.”

"Well dearest, it’s called the Dark Castle for a reason."

"But can’t you at least provide me with a little more? I’m not accustomed to the dark."

"You’ll grow use to it in time. This is how I like my home."

Belle tilted her head and squinted, “Yes, but you said yourself, It’s our home now. That means we compromise.”

Rumplestiltskin let out barking laughter as he let the chair fall back to all fours, almost causing Belle to flip forward. Before she could regain herself, he was there in front of the chair, sneering, “I prefer darkness, so that’s how it is going to stay.”

Belle knew she wasn’t going to change his mind, at least not with simple reasoning. She had to come up with a different strategy. He was in a playful mood right now, and that meant a good mood, so she could use that to her advantage. She started with changing the subject, “Did you find anyone else in the castle?”

"No. There is absolutely no one else here, there hasn’t been for a while." What he failed to mention was that something still didn’t feel right even though they were alone. He wasn’t quite sure what was causing it, but he would figure it out soon enough. However, it wasn’t enough to feel they were in danger.

"So, does that mean we are safe? Can we stay here?"

"I’ve cast a few protection spells on the castle. You have nothing to worry about." Rumplestiltskin stood, moving aside so Belle could get up from the chair.

Belle’s expression was one of relief, as she got to her feet.

"Let’s go to the kitchen to prepare dinner."

Belle was taken aback, “Dinner? The castle has been abandoned for a long time. How do you know there will be any food in there?”

"You forget dearest, I’m the most powerful sorcerer in all the lands. There most definitely is food in the kitchen."

As Rumplestiltskin turned to lead the way, Belle moved to follow him, but as she walked around the chair, her foot got caught up in one of legs, causing her to go face first into the floor.

Rumple was at her side in an instant, all worry, as he slowly helped her up and examined her for injuries.

Belle rubbed the side of her face as she accepted Rumple’s assistance. “I’m sorry Rum! I was paying attention, but the light…I thought I stepped around the chair, but I didn’t realize the legs curved outward…” She spoke fast and in an apologetic manner.

Rumple reached up to stroke hair and calm her, “Belle, it’s not your fault.”

Belle sat up and rubbed her ankle that had met with the chair.

Rumple reached out, “Here let me heal it…”

Belle instantly jerked back, “No…”

"No? Why not?"

Belle sniffled, glanced at him and spoke seriously, “Because if there was just a little more light, this may have been prevented. Rum, couldn’t you add just a tad more? You know how clumsy I am. I know it won’t change that, but not being able to see…well…”

"Yes, yes, I understand. If I agree to more light, will you agree to let me heal you?"

Belle bit her bottom lip as she thought a moment, “Ok, if you add more light to the castle, I’ll let you heal any of my wounds.”

Rumplestiltskin seemed to relax when she agreed to his deal. He snapped his fingers, causing more candles to line the walls, illuminating the room. It was still pretty dim, but it was much better than before. Belle leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, “Thank you, Rum.”

"Yes," he said anxiously, "Now your ankle!"

Belle pulled back, biting her lip again, and trying to suppress a smile.

He looked at her for a moment, confused to why she was smiling. When she couldn’t hold it in any longer, and had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle, he knew he had been tricked. Rumple’s eyes widened as it registered with him that it was all just an act. “Why you…you’re not hurt are you?”

Belle let out another giggle as she shook her head.

"You deceived me dearest! You broke our deal, so I’m removing the light!"

Before he could do anything, Belle climbed partially into his lap and got close to his face. “But I didn’t. I said ‘if you add more light, I’ll let you heal any of my wounds.’ I never specified…”

Rumplestiltskin gritted his teeth together in an effort to keep it together. She had fooled him to get what she wanted!

Belle inched closer, “Now are you going to take away the light and be the one to break our deal?”

He scowled. She had cornered him. She knew he never broke deals. There was nothing he could do. Nothing except honor their agreement. But he wasn’t going to give in without punishment. However, he would play it cool for now, so he could surprise her later. He calmed and spoke lovingly and honestly, “I guess I’ve already let some light into my life, what could a little more hurt?” He was referring to Belle as the light, and he hoped she knew that.

Belle beamed, finally leaning all the way in bringing her lips to his. Their kiss was sweet but it lasted only a few moments, ending when Rumple hoisted Belle up to her feet. “Now time to eat!”

Belle agreed and followed him into the kitchen, awing at everything along the way. The kitchen was small and cozy. There was a pantry in the back, with several dish cabinets along the walls. A door in the very back led to the outside, and Belle made a note to explore later. When she opened up the pantry, she hadn’t expected to find much, if anything, but she gawked in astonishment at the assortment of foods that filled it. Belle faced Rumple, “I’m afraid I’m not much of a cook.”

"No worries. The castle will do everything for you." He said as he magically sent food over to the stove, which was now roaring with fire.

Belle nodded, but she felt bad. She wanted to be able to cook and not rely on magic for everything. “Still, I’d like to learn.”

Rumplestiltskin smiled, “Then I shall bring you some books that will teach you.”

His promise was enough for Belle. She would have to use the magic for now, but eventually she’d be able to do it on her own. And of course, the thought of new books had her reeling.

After dinner, they went back to the main room and sat by the fireplace just to enjoy each other’s company. Belle was insanely curious about her new home, ready to explore more than anything, but unsure of how to ask Rumple if she could go off on her own to look. He said the castle was secure, but that didn’t mean he would let her out of his sight just yet. It was getting late anyways, and she was certain they would be off to bed soon. Keeping her curiosity at bay for now, she decided she would ask him later when he seemed more sure of himself, and she could be certain he felt nothing would happen to her.

"Come, I’ll show you to your room." Rumple commanded as he watched Belle yawn for the tenth time. He stood helping her up, and led her through the corridors.

"My room? Are we not staying in the same one?" Belle asked worriedly. She had grown accustomed to sleeping with her husband; she didn’t want to be separated from him.

"Of course we are, but I don’t think you want to stay in the one I used. It’s…a tad in disarray.”

Belle narrowed her eyes at him, her curiosity growing. She linked her arm through his stopping him briefly, “Show me and let me decide for myself. I want to know you better; I’m part of your life now. You don’t need to shield me from your past.”

"Very well," he said giving in, "Just remember I warned you."

She laughed while letting him guide her through the castle to their room. It seemed to go on and on. There were so many rooms, and she hoped Rumplestiltskin would let her explore.

As they came into the west wing, there were two large double doors that loomed taller than Belle had ever seen. It was darker in that area of the castle, and as Rumple had kept his word lighting everything as they walked along, he didn’t move at all to bring more light to this area. She could tell it was because he felt ashamed, so she wasn’t going to push the issue.

The doors creaked as they opened, and Belle took a hesitant step into the room, certain Rumple was going to stop her. But when he didn’t she walked all the way in and looked around.

Rumplestiltskin watched as she explored. She was extremely quiet as she walked around the sitting room taking everything in. She was so expressionless, that he feared what she was going to say when she finally spoke up. Surely she would hate it and demand to sleep somewhere else. In a way he hoped so.

Her steps were slow and steady as she walked through the room. She took the time to really examine everything, her fingers running across broken furniture, overturned books, and torn paintings. As she moved to the curtains that hung across the balcony, she reached up to move the tattered rags away so she could see outside. She moved out onto the balcony, looking up at the moon that shone brightly above.

Out of everything that was broken and shattered in that room, nothing was more shattered than her heart. She couldn’t imagine what Rumplestiltskin had gone through to cause him so much pain. Did all of it come from losing his son? That couldn’t be the entirety of it, he had to be incredibly lonely as well. There had to be more she didn’t know, but this wasn’t the time to ask. If she wasn’t careful, he would withdraw and try to push her away.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she knew Rumplestiltskin had joined her on the balcony. She turned to look at him, with a small frown on her face. He looked at her with regret, feeling he should have never brought her to his room. “Belle, I shouldn’t have brought you here.”

Belle moved where she completely faced him and put her hands on his shoulders, “No, Rum, don’t say that. I know you’ve been through a lot. But I’m here now.”

Rumple nodded but his gaze was shifted away.

Belle stepped closer and smiled brightly, tilting her head where she could see his eyes, “Like you said earlier, you’ve let light into your life.”

That comment seemed to cheer Rum up, and his look turned to one of mischievousness. Belle cocked her eyes at him, wondering what he was thinking, but she didn’t have to wonder long. He scooped her up into his arms bridal style, and leered at her, “Yes, and you are going to pay for that little deception dearest.”

Before she could respond, he whisked them to the bed, flinging her onto it, with himself on top of her immediately. Belle hadn’t even had time to take in the bed, as large as it was, because Rumplestiltskin’s lips met the side of her neck, distracting her from everything. Their clothes were gone before she could even register what was happening. Still she wasn’t complaining. If this was what he considered punishment, then she wouldn’t object.

He had planned on letting her rest. They had had an exhausting couple of days and this was the first time they would get to sleep in a proper bed since leaving Belle’s castle. But after her little stunt earlier and the thought of her lying in bed-his bed-made it hard for him to hold back, and it wasn’t long before they were curled up cozily and going off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I actually split this chapter in two, so Yzma comes in the next one. It’s mostly written so you won’t have to wait long. If there ever is any character/movie/tv etc. you want me to include, just let me know and I’ll give it my best shot to work it into the story. Thanks for reading!


	13. Yzma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I didn't realize I hadn't updated AO3, so you get two chapters at once :)

Every night from then on was spent in each other’s arms, Belle never going to bed without Rumplestiltskin. He could never shake the feeling of something being off, so he required Belle to be with him at all times. To her dismay, he didn’t allow her to venture off to explore the castle alone, no matter how much she begged. She didn’t understand why, he had told her they were alone, that they were safe, what was the problem? Yet, she wasn’t going to disobey him. In time she felt he would grant her that freedom.

Rumplestiltskin spent the majority of his time making potions and spells in his lab located at the top of the east tower. At first Belle was intrigued as she watched him work diligently with magic. She asked question after question, learning more and more each day. Some potions were “just in case” potions, while others might be the key to finding Baelfire. 

However, she was growing weary of having to stay with him all the time; she wanted desperately to get to know her new home. Eventually as time went by, her curiosity, excessive questioning, and clumsiness grew to be too frustrating for Rumple, causing him to make mistake after mistake. She was ecstatic when he finally gave her permission to come and go as she pleased as long as she didn’t go outside alone. With a swift kiss on the cheek and a thank you, Belle was out the door and down the steps to discover her the castle. 

As days turned into weeks, Rum worked and Belle enjoyed exploring all the rooms of the castle, amazed with the massive amount of items that Rumple had collected over the years. Every room contained something different, and each day she couldn’t wait to go through them. 

As she ventured deeper and deeper she still couldn’t get over the feeling she felt from day one, that she was being watched, but there was never anyone there. It was creepy, but she just took it as being one of only two people in such a big, dark, lonely palace. 

There were several rooms Rumplestiltskin had told her to stay away from. He knew that would only spark her curiosity, but he warned her of the danger, and just to make sure she wouldn’t disobey him, he promised one day he’d go with her to show her what was in them. She was fine with that arrangement, she had plenty to look at, and every item in his castle intrigued her.

“Tell me about this one,” Belle said one afternoon as she held up a dusty gold lamp. They were in the main hall, Belle examining all the items that were on display while Rumplestiltskin sat at his spinning wheel.

“Careful,” he warned, “Shake it around too much, some wandering genie will move in and then you’ve got wishes.”

Belle looked at it slightly confused, “We don’t want wishes?”

Rumplestiltskin looked at her seriously and spoke in a clipped tone, “We. Don’t. Want. Wishes.”

Belle nodded, setting the lamp back down where she found it, not wanting to accidentally do what he just warned her about. She moved over to the next pedital where a large sheepskin hung that shone like gold. “And what’s this one? I’ve never heard of a gold sheep.”

“That’s called the Golden Fleece. It’s very ancient. It’s supposed to be the skin of a gold flying sheep that rescued children.”

Belle’s mouth fell open in disbelief, “That’s insane. A flying sheep?”

The wheel stopped, and Rumple stood, taking a few steps toward her, almost dancing as he walked. He grinned and leaned in toward her fanning his fingers out as he spoke, “It was reported to be spectacular.”

She grinned and shoved him playfully, “I don’t buy a word of it and I think it’s called the Golden Fleece because someone cheated you out of whatever you paid.”

He laughed, “I can assure you my dear, that no one has ever cheated me out of anything, at least not without me knowing about it.”

Belle smiled at him and watched as he walked back over to the table to pour himself a cup of tea in the cup she had chipped so long ago. She glanced over at the Golden Fleece once again. The talk of a sheep saving children, brought up a concern that she had meant to talk to Rumplestiltskin about, but had never found the right moment. He had once told her that he took newborns as payment in his deals, and she was more than curious to why he did it. She meandered her way over to Rumple casually twisting her hands in her skirts. “I do have one question though.”

“By all means, ask.”

“You never harmed children did you?”

Her question took him aback. He had never expected her to ask such a thing. “What makes you ask that?”

“The fleece, it reminded me of what you told me once before, how you took children. Honestly, I’m not even sure if you were telling the truth or just trying to push me away at the time.”

He nodded averting his gaze from her and frowned, but not speaking right away.

Belle instantly felt bad for bringing the subject up. They were having such a good time, and now she ruined it.

“I swear to you Belle, I have never harmed a child and never would.” His words were sincere.

“But you do take newborns?”

“Only in exchange for goods and services, but never against a mother’s will,” he looked back at her sadly, “But many times I did make it impossible for them to refuse. I told you who I was Belle, that I’ve done many horrible things.”

She nodded, understanding, but she still wanted to know more. “Why did you even ask for them?”

“I wanted to give them a better life. Most of the time the parents weren’t fit to be so, and if they so willingly gave up their child for riches or love that only enforced my assumptions. I always found the children a more suitable home.”

Belle obviously didn’t agree with what he had done, but that was in his past. Still in a way, she could sense that he felt like he was helping the children, rescuing them like the gold sheep he spoke of in his story. Perhaps he felt bad for abandoning his own son and this was his way of making up for it.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Belle looked around the room mindlessly. She needed to change the subject, she had gotten her answers, and now she wished her husband to be in the playful mood she liked. Seeing all the things in the castle, thinking about how big it was, suddenly it hit her with what to say, “What happened to all your servants after my father took over?”

He looked at her as if she should have known the answer, “Why have servants when I have magic at my fingertips?”

Belle furrowed her brow at his meaning, “So, you lived here all alone?”

“Aye.”

“You must’ve been so lonely.”

Rumplestiltskin scoffed, “You get used to it.”

Belle could tell he was trying to hide behind his wall again. She moved to where she stood right next to him, “I don’t think so, anyone would get lonely.”

He gave her a half-hearted smile, but didn’t reply. He only fiddled with the chipped rim of his teacup. She was trying to improve his mood, but she felt she was just making it worse. Yet, she wasn’t going to give up, “Rum, if my father had never captured you do you think our paths still would have crossed?”

“Of course,” he said without even thinking about it and setting the cup down.

Belle was surprised how sure of himself he sounded. “How do you know?”

“True love always has a way of bringing two people together.”

Belle smiled as she interlocked her fingers with his and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Rumplestiltskin’s sour mood seemed to begin to fade away steering more toward the playful one. “Besides, if your father never captured me, he would have eventually called on me for help with war or for some other reason.” He stood and moved to where he was standing in front of her, but he didn’t let her hand go.

“Oh? And would you have helped him?”

“Yes dearest, but for a price.” He held a finger in the air.

She shook her head and smiled, “Always a price. What would you have asked for?”

“Well as you can see I have a very large estate. Place is filthy, so having you become my caretaker would have been the only acceptable offer.”

She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, “And what if he said no?”

Rumplestiltskin reached up and stroked her cheek, “Well, you being my brave and very curious Belle, would have come on your own accord to save your kingdom.”

“You think so?”

He bent in closer to where their noses were almost touching, “I know so.”

“My father would have never believed you wanted me as your caretaker. He would have assumed you wanted me for well…” The color of her face turned a bright crimson red. She had been with her husband plenty of times, but still sometimes she felt awkward mentioning the subject, even when it was just the two of them.

“Well, I wasn’t looking for love…or that. I would have been truthful in my words. A caretaker you would have been.”

“So you wouldn’t have been looking for love but you would have found it.”

“Exactly.” 

Belle smiled brightly up at him before bringing her lips to his. Rumple pulled his hands up to her neck before coaxing her to open her mouth, letting their tongues meet. The kiss was long and full of emotion, full of the love they felt for one another. When they finally broke away, both of them were breathless. 

“I need to work in my tower again today,” Rumplestiltskin stated as he rested his forehead against Belle’s, “You’re welcome to join me.”

Belle nodded, taking his arm letting him lead the way. As they passed by all the rooms on the way to the east tower, she wondered about what room he had had in mind for her before she choose to stay with him in his old bedroom. If what he said had been reality, if she had come here as his caretaker, where would he have put her? “So which one of these many rooms would have been my room?”

Rumple spoke without even having to think, “Oh dearest…the dungeon.”

As many times as Rumplestiltskin teased her, and even though this time his tone was still teasing, she knew he was being serious. She stopped short and her eyes widened, “The dungeon?!”

He let out a maniacal giggle. “Well I couldn’t have you running off now could I? Plus it’s more fun that way! He he!”

“Well, I wouldn’t have run away. If I made a deal with you, then I wouldn’t break it. And eventually in time, I would have seen the good in you and wanted to stay.”

Rumplestiltskin was silent for a moment, his demeanor becoming serious, “I know you would have.” He felt bad because it seemed no matter what they were meant to be together. This beautiful, sweet woman was meant to end up living a life with a monster, a monster that didn’t deserve her.

Belle seemed to sense what he was thinking even though he said nothing. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You do deserve happiness Rum. Please don’t forget that.”

He gave her a small smile and a nod before they continued up to his lab. It had been a couple of days since Belle had been up there, and it didn’t surprise Rumplestiltskin when she was drawn to what was bubbling in the cauldron. “Watch it dearest. Remember what happened last time you went near my potions.”

Belle nodded and kept her distance, but continued admiring everything. “What are you working on?” Belle asked, eyeing the colorful potion sitting atop his workbench. 

“Just a little potion that may be very handy in the future.”

Belle wasn’t sure if he was just being vague, if he really knew what it was for and didn’t want to say, or if it was just for that maybe that may come to be. She wasn’t going to say anything else on the matter until she saw him add something unusual to it, causing it to began glowing a bright shade of pink. “Was that a hair?!”

Rum never looked up from what he was doing, but his eyes shot in her direction as he attempted to come up with an explanation about what he was doing.

To his relief, he never had to, as both of their focus was lost as they heard a bunch of commotion coming from outside. For a fraction of a second they both panicked, thinking after all this time of being left alone, Belle’s father had finally come after her. Instinctively, Rum put out an arm to stop her from going over to the window before him. As he looked out the window he was about to breathe a sigh of relief until he realized whom it was. The realization caused him to roll his eyes instead. Belle noticed and she stepped up beside him and looked out the window to see a man running up the trail to the Dark Castle. He was very buff, carrying what looked like a tent on his back. “Who is that?”

“A woman I never thought you’d have to succumb to meeting.”

Belle became concerned. What could be so bad about this woman that would make Rumple not want them to meet? “Who is she?”

“She’s just a lot to handle.”

“Well, how would you describe her?”

“Scary beyond all reason.”

His answer was odd and confusing to Belle, but if she wanted to know, then she was just going to have to meet her herself. Belle was NOT going to let Rumple make her hid away. Luckily, she knew he wanted her to stay with him because he asked her to follow him back down to the main hall. “And who’s that man with her?” she asked as they walked.

“Her right hand man. Every decade or so she gets a new one.”

The woman then came busting through the doors before Rum could even invite her in. “RUMPLESTILTSKIN!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her right hand man walked in silently behind her.

“No need to shout I’m standing right here dearie,” Rumplestiltskin stated in a normal tone.

Belle peeked around Rumple’s shoulder and instantly became fascinated with the woman. She was odd, both in the way she dressed and the way she acted. She wore a long, bright, purple dress, that hung way too low, barely leaving anything to the imagination. Her hat matched her dress, and so did her excessive amounts of makeup that was caked on her eyes. Her eyelashes were excessively long and she had earrings that hung so low they fell past her shoulders. Belle wasn’t quite sure what to think. 

“I need a potion!” the woman barked.

“Whatever for Yzma?” Rumplestiltskin replied quietly.

“Kuzco, sacked me and I must have my revenge! With him out of the way and no heir to the throne, I’ll be able to take over the empire!”

“Why didn’t you visit the Great Wizard Jenkins or Pendragon for what you needed?” Rumplestiltskin despised the fact that she came to him. Out of everyone he’d ever met Yzma was the only one he never wanted to make deals with. He just couldn’t stand the woman, so he always referred her to other wizards before dealing with her himself. He didn’t even take the time to consider why she hadn’t asked or not known why he had been missing for almost a year. He knew the woman was so self-centered that she was oblivious to anything and everything if it didn’t concern her.

“I did, but neither of them were available, so I had to come to you Rumple.” She leaned in and batted her eyes at him, “So, do you have something that will work?”

Rumple sighed heavily and backed away from her, disgusted, “Very well, how about one that will turn him into a harmless little flea?”

Yzma gasped loudly and stood straight up, clearly excited over the speculation, “A flea! It’s brilliant, brilliant!” She scrunched her arms together moving her hands along with the words seemingly talking to herself, “A harmless little flea, then I could put that flea into a box, then put that box in another box, and then mail it to myself, and then when the box arrives…” she paused to take a deep breath and the volume of her voice increased to manic screaming, “THEN I CAN SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!”

Belle looked over at Rumple as Yzma laughed out loud over her evil plan, unsure of what to think of this woman. Rumple rolled his eyes again, this time in a playful manner toward Belle, and she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle, but neither of their guests caught on to their mockery.

Rumple turned his attention back to Yzma, “Why don’t you come with me to my lab and I’ll see what I can find?”

“Yes, yes, let’s go.” She began heading toward where Rumple motioned, but stopped just realizing what she hadn’t before. Turning to look at Belle she beamed happily, clasping her hands together “Why Rumple, I see you finally took my advice and got yourself an assistant!”

Belle blushed, and as Yzma looked her over, she felt as if she was on display like some kind of trophy.

“More of a caretaker,” Rumple explained, and as Belle furrowed her brow at him, clearly about to scold him, he shook his head indicating she shouldn’t say anything. “Now Yzma, shall we?”

As Belle watched Yzma eagerly follow Rumple out of the room, she felt aggravated he didn’t tell the truth about their relationship. Yes, Yzma seemed a little crazy, but what would have been the harm in telling the truth? From what Belle could see she didn’t have anything against Rum. Yet she couldn’t be certain, she had only just met the woman.

Belle was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she forgot the man that was in the room with her, Yzma’s right hand man.

“So, Rumplestiltskin’s assistant huh?” he asked, “How you likin that job?”

Belle stood there with her arms crossed in frustration, “I’m not his assistant, I’m his wife!”

“Oh, well. That’s different. Yes. Much different than an assistant.” He began to stumble over his words, mumbling where Belle couldn’t really understand him.

Belle sighed and tried to relax. She didn’t need to get an attitude with this man she didn’t know. He hadn’t done anything. She smiled at him, “I’m Belle.”

“Kronk. Nice to meet you.”

Belle didn’t really know what to say to the stranger she just met, and she wasn’t sure how much Rumplestiltskin really wanted her to talk to him. He was another sorcerer’s assistant after all. Even though it wasn’t hard to tell Rumplestiltskin did not like Yzma, it was too early to tell if Yzma was really someone who had a vendetta against him. Still, Kronk was a guest in her home, and she was going to treat him like one. Especially while Rumple left her alone with him while he conducted business. It was past lunchtime, her stomach was growling, and she had yet to eat. “Are you hungry? May I offer you something to eat, or some freshly brewed tea?”

“That would be lovely thank you.” Kronk replied politely.

Belle nodded, then led him into the kitchen to retrieve tea and a meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they stepped into the lab, Rumplestiltskin went over to the bookshelf where he had all his completed potions organized and labeled. Finding the spot where there was a picture of a flea, there sat an empty bottle, “Sorry, all out of flea elixir, you’re out of luck dearie.”

“Poison then! Surely you don’t have a shortage of that!” Yzma scoffed. She rubbed her hands together, “Yes, poison I need poison.”

Glancing back at the bookshelf, he found a purple potion and handed it to her, “Here. Just pore this into his drink and he won’t taste a difference.”

Yzma took the vial, held it between her hands, looked at it, and shivered, “OOOOOH, I can feel the power!”

Rumplestiltskin cocked one eyebrow, “If you say so.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, now is that all you require?”

Yzma seemed not to hear Rumple’s words, still entranced by her newly acquired potion, “And you’re sure it will work?”

Rumple laughed her off, “Have my potions ever failed you in the past?”

“No I guess not, KRONK!” she called expecting him to be right at her side, but her focus was still on the potion. “Now about payment…What’ll it cost me?” She narrowed her eyes, trying to look innocent, “I’m afraid I don’t have much to offer…unless.” Yzma sat the potion down moving in closer.

Rumplestiltskin was accustomed to her tricks, and clearly disgusted by her advance. Never in a million years would he even touch that woman. Even if he did, she might fall apart because he wasn’t sure what was holding her together. “Oh, this ones on me dearie.” He said swiftly moving to the other side of the table.

Yzma froze, confused, “Wait, what, why?”

“Let’s just say you’re not the only one who finds that brat excessively annoying.”

Yzma, always known for being very gullible, didn’t second guess Rumple whatsoever, nor accuse him of having an ulterior motive. “Grreeaaattt! I’ll be on my way then! The sooner I give this to Kuzco, the better. KRONK!”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Oh, geez, I can’t just stand here and watch while you basically butcher those potatoes.”

Belle looked up at Kronk confused then back at the potatoes she was chopping for the stew she planned to put on for lunch. Being a princess, everything had always been done for her; she had never had to cook before. She knew she wasn’t the best at it. Despite Rumple’s objections, she insisted on learning. She felt weird eating food that was made by magic, although she gave into it once in a while. The books Rum brought her were helping and she was only just learning, but still, she was just chopping potatoes. What could she possibly be doing wrong?. “I don’t understand, what’s wrong with the way I’m chopping them?”

Kronk gave her a confident smile, “Here. Why don’t I show you?”

Belle nodded, moving aside so he could take over. As she watched intently, Kronk began chopping flawlessly. Once he finished the potatoes, he proceeded to pull out pots, pans, and other foods. He put on a show for her as he made the most exquisite meal. It was mesmerizing watching how he worked with the vegetables and other ingredients with such grace. It was obvious he knew exactly what he was doing.

Belle couldn’t help but gawk at what an amazing cook he was, and when they sat down to eat, she had never tasted anything so close to heaven before. “Kronk, I’ve never had food so amazing. This is wonderful.”

“Why yes thank you. I am known for my cooking skills,” he bragged.

“I wish I could cook this good. Apparently I can’t even chop potatoes.”

“It takes practice, don’t worry. You’ll get there.”

Belle looked at him expectantly, “Perhaps you could teach me? Do you and Yzma visit often?”

Kronk spoke between bites, “Not too much. Hadn’t been in a while. Yzma’s been busy with other things.”

“How is it, working for Yzma?”

“Well you know, it could be better, but the pay is good. Great benefits too. Just have to put up with the mood swings.” Kronk tilted his head and smiled at Belle jokingly.

“Yes, this is the first time I’ve met her, but it seems like that would be hard to get use to.”

“No offense, though, but, aren’t you married to the Dark One? You know, the dealmaker, the maker of deals, the guy that makes the deals happen, deals for babies, babies are what he deals for…”

Belle stirred her spoon in the stew, watching as the liquid swirled, “I know it sounds bad, the things you’ve probably heard about him, the things he’s done, but there’s good in him. I’ve always seen it. It’s just something evil has taken root in him. But, as long as I’m by his side, the good will always shine.”

Kronk was about to respond when they were startled by loud shouting, “Kronk! Where are you!? It’s time to go! KRONK!”

Kronk stuck his head out of the kitchen door, “Just a moment, we’re finishing lunch!”

Yzma followed his voice stopping when she came to the kitchen, “Well pack it to go because we’ve got things to do.”

Kronk frowned, “But don’t you want to try some of my spinach puffs?”

“NO KRONK LET’S GO!” she argued through clenched teeth, clearly impatient and ready to be on the road.

Kronk’s lip puckered out in an effort not to cry and he turned away.

Yzma sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, “Fine Kronk.” She held her hand out, “I’ll try ONE…then we leave.”

Kronk immediately perked up, handing one to Yzma, then held the plate out for Rumplestiltskin who had just stepped into the kitchen right behind Yzma. Rumplestiltskin’s eye’s conspicuously went to the plate then to Kronk. He frowned.

“Spinach puffs…” Kronk told him thinking Rumplestiltskin didn’t know what they were, not sensing Rumple was actually agitated about the offer.

Belle instantly hoped up from the table and ran to their side before Rumple could get angry, “They are lovely Rum. You would enjoy them!”

“Yes, Kronk does make the best spinach puffs,” Yzma said with a mouthful of one, grabbing another off the tray and popping it into her mouth as well.

Rumplestiltskin was just ready for Yzma to be gone so he chose to play along, “Yes. Leave them on the table and I’ll have one soon enough.”

That was good enough for Belle and Kronk and he put the puffs back on the kitchen table. After Kronk set the tray down, Yzma began badgering him again, “Now Kronk let’s go!”

Kronk nodded then looked at Belle, “It was a pleasure. Perhaps next week same time?”

Belle smiled and curtsied. “Perhaps,” she replied with a giggle.

“Krroooooonnnnnkkkkk!” Yzma’s patience was nonexistent.

“Yeah Yzma, I’m coming,” he said hurrying off to follow her out of the castle.

As they left, Belle was about to offer Rumplestiltskin some lunch, when she caught part of Yzma’s and Kronk conversation before they made it outside.

“Yzma did you get the poison?” she heard Kronk ask expectantly.

“Yes Kronk, it’s genius! Kuzco has no idea who he’s dealing with!” Yzma ended her statement with loud laughter and the slamming of the castle door.

“Wait poison?” Belle exclaimed as the words just registered with her. She whirled around to face Rumplestiltskin with a look that said he was clearly in trouble if he didn’t explain himself.

Rumplestiltskin grinned at her and playfully rolled his eyes, “I didn’t really give her poison dearest.”

“Then what was it?”

“It was a potion that for whomever drinks it turns into a llama.”

“A llama? Rumplestiltskin?! How is that any better?”

“Well for one he’s not dead,” Rumple said as if it was a positive thing.

Belle eyed him in a way that told him she didn’t want him to play around.

Rumplestiltskin was enjoying her reaction and he was feeling proud of his trick, “That boy could stand to be taught a lesson or two.”

Belle was still angry, “That doesn’t mean he deserves to be transformed into an animal!”

“Well I could have given her the poison and just let him die.”

“You could have told her no, and given her nothing at all.”

He leaned toward her and pointed a finger in the air, “She would have found what she wanted somewhere!”

Belle huffed and couldn’t think of a comeback. “Well, then, how is he going to turn back into a human?”

“You read plenty of books my Belle, you should know how it works. Faults, adventure, self-realization, life lessons, a happy ending.”

Belle let her anger fade, deciding she could trust him. He seemed to be trying to do good for her, but she knew she couldn’t change him completely. Nor did she want to. She had fallen in love with him for who he was not what she wanted him to be. She remembered he could see the future, and so the way he played with words, she was certain he knew whatever his methods may be, this emperor would not remain a llama.

Belle reached over and grabbed his hand, “Ok, I trust you.”

Rumplestiltskin gave her a unsure look, taken aback by her words. He knew she loved him, she proved that over and over again, and she even married him. He knew she trusted him, but to hear her say it was a different thing entirely. The smile he gave her was one of gratitude, one that actually showed part of who he really was and not one of his many masks he wore. 

She looked at him lovingly, ready to kiss him, but before they could, the double doors swinging open once again interrupted them.

Rumplestiltskin, very agitated, looked up expecting to see Yzma again. He assumed she had forgotten something or wanted something more, but was surprised when standing before them, wasn’t the cranky old woman, but an eccentric young man with a top hat sitting haphazardly on his head.

He was looking at them with the biggest grin on his face as he spoke, “Well Rumple old man, sorry to break up the party, but I’m in need of your assistance.”

Belle looked back and forth between her husband and the new visitor, “Rum?” she asked, questioning with her voice who this man was.

Rumple stood up straight and smiled very gentlemanly-like, “My dear Belle, may introduce to you Jefferson, an old acquaintance of mine.” He looked over at Jefferson, giving one of his impish smiles Belle was more accustomed to seeing from him when they were around others. He spoke with a giggle in his voice, “Or more commonly known as the Mad Hatter!”


	14. Mad Hatter

Before her life with Rumple, Belle never met many interesting people. But now, she was getting accustomed to it. Their newest visitor, Jefferson, was a very interesting character indeed, Belle thought as she looked him over. The most distinguishing feature about him was his top hat, but he was also dressed eccentrically with leather pants, a brown overcoat, and a shiny burgundy vest with a bright red scarf. And as he made his way over to her, he removed his hat to reveal a head full of wild curly brown hair.

Holding his hat at his waist Jefferson took Belle’s hand and brought it to his lips for a lingering kiss. “Another apprentice Rumple? You just barely finished with the other one. And she was a handful. I thought you wouldn’t want to put up with another, at least not so soon.” His eyes roamed over Belle, “But I must say this is the prettiest one yet. There’s no hiding you’re getting older.”

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes at the comment, but didn’t have a comeback. He was used to the Hatter’s snide comments.

Belle blushed as the Hatter looked at her, and she gently tried to tug her hand from his, slightly uncomfortable with his mannerisms. Yet as she pulled away he only grabbed on tighter when he noticed the shiny gold band on her left ring finger.  

            Jefferson scrunched his eyes as he examined the ring, “Wait, she’s not an apprentice at all is she?” He dropped Belle’s hand and looked over at Rumplestiltskin, “What kind of a deal have you gotten yourself into this time?”

            Rumplestiltksin sniggered, “How do you know she’s even my wife?”

            Belle was instantly offended by those words and it was clearly evident on her face as her mouth fell open to rebuke. He had already denied their marriage to that poor excuse of a witch, Yzma; she was not going to let him do it again. “Rumplestiltskin! If you’re going to keep denying my relationship to you, then perhaps I’ll see to it that it becomes the truth!”

            Rumplestiltskin glanced over at Belle, surprised at her outburst. “Now, there’s no need to get worked up dearie.”

            Belle glared daggers at him when he used the nickname she made him swear never to use on her again. She was not happy. But from the grin on his face, she could tell he was putting on an act. Why did he insist on acting like this when others were around? Did he care what they thought of him that much? He should be proud to show her off as his wife!

            Jefferson chuckled looking smug as he glanced between the two, picking up on Belle’s annoyance. “I’ve been dealing with your gold for years,” he explained to Rumple, “You really think I can’t tell it apart from others?” He glanced over at Belle triumphantly, “Besides, this beauty’s reaction, states otherwise.” He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space, “But if you don’t want her…” he brushed a curl off her shoulder, behind her back, “Then I’m certain I can find someone who does.”

            Belle momentarily forgot her aggravation with Rumple, instead beginning to feel very uneasy with this man’s closeness and the insinuations he was making.

            “Careful Hatter,” Rumple said with warning in his tone, “As I recall you already have a wife.”

            The Hatter’s mood suddenly went from playful to solemn, and he stepped away from Belle to her relief. “Yes I do. And that’s actually what I came here to talk to you about.”

Belle stepped closer to Rumple slipping her arm through his to try and avoid the Hatter if possible. Although from the concerned look on Jefferson’s face, and the worried sound of his voice, she began to think that he may have been teasing the entire time. Still, if what Rumple said was true and he had a wife, he did not need to act like that around another woman, even if it didn’t mean anything. Belle certainly would not be happy if Rumple acted in such a manner.

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, “What is it this time? She not speaking to you again? How many times must I tell you to keep the mice out of the teapots? You know she despises that.”

Jefferson held a hand up in defense, “No it’s more serious this time. She’s been kidnapped by the Red Queen. And I need your help to get her back.”

Belle frowned feeling worried for this woman she had never met.

“And what makes you think I’d be so willing to offer my assistance?” Rumple asked in a non-caring manner.

“Rumple!” Belle scolded, not happy with his reaction.

Rumple eyed her from the side, but waited for the Hatter to answer.

“Well old man, I think you’ll _want_ to help me.” Jefferson seemed sure of himself.   “Do you recall a certain pair of ruby red slippers you insisted on procuring?”

“Yes, but I also remember you said they were no longer in this land.”

“I did, but I’ve recently discovered which land they currently are in.”

Rumplestiltskin’s eyes widened, feeling excited. He had searched for a way back to Bae for many many years, and the slippers were one item he learned about that could travel between realms.   There were many items that could do this, but none that could travel to the land without magic. He was certain that the slippers could. Yet, they had disappeared before he could get his hands on them. If the Hatter was right, then Rumple would be one step closer to finding Baelfire. The red slippers could be the key.

The Hatter continued with his conditions, “And I’m going to help you get there as long as you help me get Alice back.”

“And how do I know you’re telling the truth?” Rumple asked a little skeptical.

“Have I ever lied to you before?”

Rumple eyed him suspiciously, “Not to my knowledge, but there’s always a first time for everything.”

Belle squeezed Rumple’s arm to get him to look at her, and she looked at him with pleading eyes. It was obvious that the Hatter and Rumple had known each other for a while. And the way they bantered back and forth, she might even go so far as to say they were friends. “Your friend is in trouble and when friends are in trouble, it’s only right you should help.”

Rumplestiltskin laughed, “He’s not my friend dearest, just someone I’ve done business with in the past.”

The Hatter looked appalled, but it was hard to tell whether he really was or not, “Rumple, I’m offended! After all we’ve been through? I would have thought you felt more highly of me!”

Rumplestiltskin just shook his head in denial.

“Still,” Belle continued, not completely believing that they weren’t more than business partners, “His wife is in danger. What if I was in danger and you needed assistance?”

“But you see dearest, I wouldn’t need assistance if it were you.” Rumple replied with a cocky smile.

Belle frowned, “Not everyone is as powerful as you. You could use your power for good you know.”

Rumplestiltskin stared at Belle, her words making him feel conflicted.

“So what do you say old man? Do we have a deal?” Hatter asked interrupting his thoughts.

Rumple turned his gaze to Jefferson and took a moment to answer, “Very well. I will help you get Alice, if you ensure I will get those slippers.”

“Great!” Jefferson said with excitement and threw his hat down on the floor, bottom facing up, “We leave now.”

“Now?” Rumple groaned, “Not even a cup of tea first?” He knew how to manipulate the Hatter and he wasn’t particularly looking forward to this quest. The Red Queen was in Wonderland and he despised that place. Everything in it made no sense and it turned out to be more of a nuisance than anything. On more than one occasion he had considered burning the entire land to a crisp just so he never had to deal with it again, but he had settled on just never visiting again. It seemed he should have went with his first instinct while he had the chance, but it was too late now. Now he had no choice but to go again and Belle would go with him. ‘Oh gods, Belle,’ he thought with dread, ‘Her curiosity is going to run wild. It’ll be a wonder if I ever get her to leave.’

“Perhaps another time,” Jefferson replied, “We have to get to her as soon as possible.”

Rumplestiltskin huffed and turned to Belle, “Go gather your things for a couple of days. By gods I hope we are not there that long, but best be prepared.”

Belle nodded and ran off as quick as she could. She knew every moment counted.

“Well that’s definitely a first,” the Hatter stated with shock after Belle was out of the room.

“What is?” Rumple asked confused to what he was referring to.

“The Dark One letting a woman control him.”

“I don’t know what you mean. She isn’t controlling me.” Rumple recalled that she did have the dagger, and she could control him whenever she wanted, but she had never given any orders or tried. He was certain. He would have felt the pull of the dagger if she did, unable to stop whatever she commanded him to do. But he hadn’t had that feeling since Maurice held the blade.

The Hatter chuckled, “She convinced you to help me in minutes, got you to agree to the original conditions. Any other time you would have been more reluctant and asked way more of me.”

Rumple shot him a fierce look trying to deny it.

“Face it Rumple. It’s obvious. She’s got you wrapped around her little finger.”

Before Rumple could retort, Belle entered with her bag. “I’m ready!” she said, looking between the two men as she approached them.

“Excellent!” Jefferson exclaimed and held out his arm, “Now take my arm and we’ll be off!”

Belle cocked an eyebrow at him, not giving into his antics. Instead she walked over to Rumplestiltskin and linked her arm with his. “My husband’s arm will do just fine, thank you.”

Rumplestiltskin grinned at the Hatter, then turned to Belle, “Now hold on tight and jump when I tell you to.”

“Jump?” Belle questioned, but before she could get an answer, Jefferson’s hat on the floor began to spin, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

            Belle furrowed her brow, but before she could inquire to what was going on, Rumple yelled for her to jump. She obeyed gripping his arm tighter than ever and leaping along with Rumplestiltskin and Jefferson. As they fell towards the hat, they shrank, until they were small enough to fit through the rim. Once they completely disappeared into the hidden abyss, the hat halted to a stop, and sat, abandoned, in the middle of the dining room.


	15. The Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Sorry for the long hiatus and short chapter. I have not abandoned this story, I've just been hit with a little writer's block.

Belle had expected to travel by a puff of magic like she had grown accustomed to, but jumping into the hat was a total surprise. So when they landed on their feet in a small room filled with nothing but doors she was disoriented and had to regain her balance. "What just happened?" she asked.

"We just traveled into Jefferson's hat dearest," Rumplestiltskin explained.

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "His hat?" She had watched it spin, and had jumped when Rumple told her too, but she still didn't believe it. "How can we be in his hat?"

"Magic. How else?" Rumple laughed.

Belle nodded. Of course it was magic. She felt silly for asking, but even though she had been around it for some time, she hadn't grown completely accustomed to it.

After regaining her composure, she looked around to examine her surroundings. She was completely surrounded by doors and no two were the same. Several of them were just different colors; a few had carvings on them. The green one had a very large hole in it. One looked like a curtain, but with two handles shaped like an O and a golden Z. One resembled a coffin, another stone. Belle wondered where each of them led and although she knew she wasn't probably going to find out, that didn't mean she couldn't ask. "Where do all these doors lead?"

"To other lands, other realms outside of ours," Jefferson told her with a wave of his arm. "Each door leads to a different world."

Belle was flabbergasted as she glanced around the room again. "I've read about other realms in my books, but I never knew there were so many. And this hat could take you to all of them?"

Jefferson grinned, "Any one your heart desires."

Rumplestiltskin interrupted abruptly, putting a finger in the air to make a point, "Ahh, that's where you're wrong Hatter! This hat only travels to magical worlds. It is of no use when one wants to go to a land without magic."

"Yes," Jefferson scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I still don't understand why anyone would want to do that."

Rumplestiltskin scowled, "And like I said before, it's my business."

Sensing some tension between the men, Belle piped up to try and avoid a confrontation, "So, which world are we going to?"

"Why my dear, we're going to my place of residency. A world filled with strange beauties and wonders!" Jefferson pointed to the door that resembled a giant mirror and grinned madly. "We're going to Wonderland!" He paused, saying the next sentence as if he was the happiest man in the world. "You're going to hate it!"

"Wait… _hate_ it?" Belle replied, confused. With such a large smile on his face, Belle had expected him to say love it. The thought of going to another world—any other world—sounded very appealing to Belle. If it was filled with beauties and wonders, then it was highly unlikely she would hate such a place. Not only that, but the Hatter didn't even know her. How did he know what she preferred? Belle glanced over at Rumple for answers.

He shrugged his shoulders, "It _is_ an annoying little world, and I can't stand it."

She cocked an eyebrows at both men before addressing Jefferson. "If you hate it, then why would you live there?"

Jefferson sighed, defeated, "Because for some mysterious reason, Alice loves it. And I love her and want her to be happy. Living in Wonderland makes her happy; therefore I live in Wonderland with her. Now shall we?" He bowed like a gentleman, holding his hand out toward the door, allowing Belle to go first.

Belle smiled, both because of his story and his manners. She nodded, before stepping up to the mirror. Pausing in front of it, she took a moment to take it in. It looked like an ordinary mirror, not a door. "I don't understand? There's no knob."

"Just step right through the glass."

Right through the glass? Belle was a little nervous, but she had seen what magic could do so it was easy to take his word for it. Belle lifted her foot up to step through, but right before she did she felt a hand grab hold of her arm, stopping her. Turning her head she saw it was Rumple. "Rumple?"

"One moment Belle," He told her then turned to address Jefferson. "You say, Hatter, that Alice doesn't want to leave, but I know you've been trying to get her to change her mind for years. How do I know this isn't a trick to trap Belle or myself in Wonderland? I recall the rule you stated so clearly before. _Only three enter, only three leave_."

Belle's mouth hung open in shock. Was the Hatter trying to trick them? So far her impression of him wasn't a good one, so she wouldn't be surprised.

"And that's still true," Jefferson explained, "But you know as well as I do there are other ways to leave Wonderland. When I finally convince Alice to leave, we'll find a way." He grinned, "Besides, do you really think Alice would forgive me if I pulled a stunt like that?"

Rumplestiltskin cocked one eyebrow at him, "No, I suppose not. But a little reassurance wouldn't hurt."

"What do you want?" Jefferson asked.

"First of all, I want to know what land the slippers are in."

Jefferson watched Rumple briefly, trying to decide whether or not he was going to reveal what he knew before he received the Dark One's help. But, even if he told Rumple, he knew he couldn't get there without his help. "They're in OZ."

OZ? Belle felt like she had heard of that land before. Perhaps it had been in one of her books, but she couldn't recall. Then she noticed the door with two gold letters; that must be why it was familiar.

Rumplestiltskin let go of Belle's arm and meandered toward the green and gold door. He placed his hand on the OZ shaped knob. "What's to stop me from just going in here and retrieving them myself?"

Belle frowned. What was his motive? She didn't like how Rumplestiltskin was behaving.

Jefferson shook his head, "Well for one I know you never go back on a deal."

Rumplestiltskin smiled, silently agreeing with him. He pulled his hand away from the door and curling his fingers toward his chest. "But you also know something else I don't." It wasn't easy keeping a secret from the Dark One.

Jefferson chuckled, "You won't be able to get to OZ via that door. Something happened that sealed that door for good. You'll have to get there the only other way I know how."

"And how is that?"

"By riding a tornado."

"A tornado?" Belle interrupted. She had read about them, but there were no tornadoes in the Enchanted Forest. From what she had read, tornados occurred in warmer weather, and, even in the summer, the conditions would never be right in the forest.

"Yes. A tornado," Jefferson confirmed, "And I can take you to a land where they are quite frequent, but first: My Alice."

Rumplestiltskin glanced over at Belle. This was turning out to be an adventure indeed. He wondered if Belle even knew what a tornado was, or how she would react when she was confronted with one.  
Turning his attention back to Jefferson, he slowly approached him. As he got right up in the Hatter's face, he whispered a threat not loud enough for Belle to hear. "You try anything… _anything_ …and I'll personally make sure Alice will be the one to suffer for your actions."

Jefferson stared at Rumplestiltskin, unblinking, with a neutral facial expression. He didn't reply, but Rumple could tell he knew he meant business.

"Glad we're on the same page," Rumple said.

After what seemed like an eternity of staring at one another, Rumple backed away from the Hatter and walked over to Belle who was furrowing her brow at him.

"What did you say to him?" she asked.

"Just ensuring he had no tricks up his sleeve. There's nothing to fret over, dearest."

Rumple didn't look at Belle as he spoke and she didn't like the way this was turning out. Yet, there wasn't time to continue to argue on the subject. The Hatter's wife, Alice, was in trouble, and they needed to get to her before something bad happened.

Belle hooked her arm through Rumple's and, following his lead, she was awed as they stepped right through the mirror as if it was liquid.

On the other side she stopped and gawked at her unique surroundings; a world filled with bright colors and overpowering smells. The grass was as tall as trees and the mushrooms that were dispersed intermittently throughout were even taller. The aroma coming from them was earthy, but overpowering due to their size. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if they were flowers.

The sun was shining. If they were there for any other reason, it would be such a beautiful day. Besides grass and mushrooms, Belle could not see much else. Everything was so tall; it blocked her view. There was a little path ahead and she was excited to find out what wonders they would discover.

The Hatter came through right behind them. "Shall we?" he asked, taking Belle out of her trance.

She nodded and the three continued along the path through the grass, the tension between them slowly fading.


End file.
